My Forever
by scarlettfire
Summary: In a world of half-animals, Kurt is a half-bunny and Blaine is a half-wolf. This is their story.  Fill for the Kink Meme.


**AN: So this is the story that ate my week. Working on this prevented me from doing anything else besides homework. It was ridiculous.  
>It's a fill for this kink meme prompt (http:  glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com / 14588 . html ? view = 21548796 # t21548796) and my first attempt at smut.  
>Read and Review please.<strong>

**EDIT: Now I have some art to go with it. I was bored in my micro class and this is what happened. This fic is still eating my time. ::rolls eyes::  
>http :  scarlettfire13 . deviantart . com / art / My - Forever - 267049429 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to orientation!" A peppy blond with dog ears said onstage. "Most of you guys are probably out-of-staters. Talking about where you came from is an awesome conversation starter. I'm from California myself. I'm Kelly California if that helps. I'll be your MC. Now…" Blaine tuned her out. Dogs were irritating to him. He wasn't sure why, they just seemed so… stupid.<p>

Instead of listening to the puppy Blaine looked around the room. It was so crowded, and so many different smells were roaming around. Luckily his sense of smell wasn't as strong as a full wolf's, otherwise he'd be gagging. Still, it was a bit strong. He'd already seen a particularly hairy looking hyena-boy leave the room.

Lucky humans, they didn't have to deal with scent issues. A human girl got up and walked past him, a whiff of menstrual blood caught in Blaine's nose. Ew. Okay, now he needed fresh air. He was out the door lightning quick.

"There's a room down the hall if you can't handle the smell, follow the signs." A woman with eagle feathers in her hair said as he left.

"Thanks." Blaine smiled and nodded. He gulped up a few deep breaths and then looked for the signs. They were really easy to follow.

He opened the door to a new room, much smaller than the first. Only about twenty people were in it. Most of them were half-humans, but there were a few full ones in there too. A girl with black hair was giving the orientation speech in this room. What was it with girls and speeches?

"Hi," he said softly as he came in. He sat down in the back next to no one and judged his new room. A lot of canines and felines, that hyena boy, all people with strong noses.

Oh, and a bunny. Blaine couldn't see him very well, but the bits Blaine could see were pretty. White ears tipped with a brown that matched his hair. He turned his head a little and Blaine caught sight of his profile, very nice.

Blaine smiled; he had such a soft spot for bunnies…

(.)

Kurt's ears twitched. Sometimes he wished his ears didn't flop like they did, wishing they'd stand up like a jackrabbit's. But then he'd never get to wear hats and he'd look like a weird March Hare, and that just wasn't cool. So, he mused, what he really wished was that his ears weren't so heavy.

Well, it wasn't like they were _actually_ heavy. It just seemed like that when he was bored. He reached up to stroke one, straightening to fur on it. He petted it a few more times, enjoying the softness. For the longest time after his mom's death he'd had knotty ear fur, but when he was fourteen he'd finally found the right shampoo and conditioner for it. He'd developed the habit of petting the tips of his ears when he was nervous or bored shortly after.

Now he was petting them because he was bored. The black haired girl was boring. She was too nervous and it showed through in her forced cheer. If she would just relax… eh, but who was he to tell people to relax? Unless he was singing he couldn't even talk to more than three strange people without sweating.

(.)

Finally the girl finished, "You have twenty minutes to wander around and get acquainted with the student center, but don't leave the building. Meet by the seal." She informed them. "Have fun."

Blaine slipped out the back quickly. He'd had to pee for the last ten minutes. "Where's the bathroom?" He wondered out loud. With a shrug he just walked on, getting out of the way of others leaving the room.

Bunny boy swept past him.

Oh…he smelled…something… Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on it. He took a deep breath.

Then choked, nostrils full of nothing but hyena. He forcefully breathed out, trying to rid the stink from his nose. Where'd bunny boy go? He wanted to smell him again; there was something intriguing that he wanted to figure out. A flash of brown tipped rabbit ear caught his eye and Blaine followed without thinking.

Bunny boy moved rather slow Blaine discovered. Before he could think how socially awkward it was, Blaine had the boy in his sights and was grabbing his arm. Bunny boy squeaked and jumped, his ears raising an inch. "Hi." Blaine said simply, holding the boy's wrist tight. He took a deep breath. Oh… definitely something interesting. He stepped closer, completely invading the boy's personal space.

"Wh… what are yo…" the boy stuttered.

Blaine pulled in a lungful of the boy's scent, nose pressing against his neck. He sucked in more of the smell. What was that smell?

"Le…let go…" the boy whimpered, tugging at his wrist weakly. "Please…" he begged.

That.

That right there…

Blaine let him go, not even bothering to watch as he ran away. It didn't matter, he could find him again. He'd always be able to find his mate again.

* * *

><p>Whatever the hell that was, Kurt did <em>not<em> want it to happen again! He was still shaking and it happened four hours ago! He took a deep breath. Why did he pick a college in a big city away from his dad? Why did he go so far away from home? What the hell made him think he was brave enough to do this? Why…

Kurt took another deep breath and held it, slowly letting it go. He was safe now, sitting in his new room on his new bed with his old bed-sheets and his favorite blanket. He'd be fine and he'd never have to see that creepy guy again.

Holy fuck what if he was his roommate? Who was to say that Noah Puckerman wasn't this crazy stalker guy who basically tried to rape him?

Just then the door started to open and Kurt almost screamed. He was off the bed and hiding under it by the time the door was all the way open. All he could see were feet and a rolling cart full of stuff.

"Huh, guess I got the room to myself till he gets back." A voice belonging to the feet said. It didn't sound like the creepy guy who grabbed him… "Hey, listen Ma; I just got into the room. I'll talk to you later alright… Yeah, I love you too. Tell Sarah I'll miss her. Bye." No, definitely not the creep's voice.

Shit, now he was hiding under his bed and that's how he'd meet his roommate. Of all the fucking luck. The door closed with a decisively heavy click. "Only got half done unpacking though. Fucker picked the side with the light switch. Damn smart." The feet moved closer to his side for a bit, then went to his side. "Hmm, I don't think the fridge'll fit. How do you raise this thing?" He asked himself and bent down.

No, absolutely not the same boy Kurt noted. This one had a Mohawk thing and was completely human. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Mohawked Roommate looked over at the noise and then almost fell over. "Whoa, dude. You been under there the whole time? Are you Kurt?"

Kurt opened his mouth to talk but no sound came out so he simply nodded.

"Oh, you're a rabbit. Prolly scared then. I won't hurt ya I promise." Mohawk held out his hand. "My sister's a bunny, it'll be fine. My name's Puck."

"I thought it was Noah." Kurt heard himself say. Puck had a really gentle voice…

"It is, I just go by Puck. Why don't you come on out? You probably have to finish unpacking right?" Puck shook his hand a little, reminding Kurt it was there. Timidly Kurt reached out and took it. It was warm… "There you go. Now c'mon little guy."

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled as he got out from under his bed. He climbed on top and grabbed his pillow. He held it close and huddled in the corner.

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, suit yourself." He shrugged. "Nice to meet ya, Kurt."

"You too." Kurt ventured.

That night he watched Puck unpack his things, only daring to get off his bed when he needed to use the bathroom.

(.)

"How do you know he's your mate man?" Wes asked over Skype. He was staring much too intently at the screen, probably doing other things while they talked.

"Because." Blaine rolled his eyes. "I just know alright. You know how there's love at first sight. Well it's sort of like that. I just know. I can just close my eyes and it's almost like I smell him."

"Half-humans." Wes sighed. "Why am I only friends with half-humans?"

"Because, you're secretly into bestiality." Blaine teased.

"Fuck you, you know that's not true." Wes glared at his camera. "Though I really do like fox ears… so sexy."

"And that is where this conversation stops." Blaine said. "We're not getting into your fetishes."

"You brought it up." Wes said. "Besides, it's not really a fetish; I just like a body part."

"That's a fetish, dear." Blaine snorted.

"Shut up Balto."

"I am fully half-wolf thank you!" Blaine growled. "I have no dog in me at all!"

"Your irrational hatred of dogs is hilarious." Wes laughed. "Hey, I gotta go, my roommate invited me to dinner."

"Have fun human." Blaine waved.

"You too wolf." Wes waved back and then the call ended.

Hmm. Fun… to have fun he'd need to see the boy again… And learn his fucking name! Shit, he hadn't even realized he didn't know his name.

Eh, that'd be rectified soon. Blaine closed his eyes and remembered the scent. It was so nice, spring like, with lemon grass and flowers and _boy_. Oh that boy smelled good.

He wanted to find him again. The next day was the first day of classes, he'd be walking about and Blaine could track his scent down. He'd tried the day before but the trail was weak, he probably hadn't left whichever hall he lived in since orientation. But he'd have too tomorrow, he'd have to go to class and Blaine would be able to sift through all the scents to find his.

Yes. A good hunt. It would be fun. And so rewarding when he found his prey.

Hopefully this time the boy wouldn't try to get away.

Later, after he'd had time to let the discovery of his mate sink in, it had hurt that the boy had tried to get away. Had begged for release even! Begging like that, there was no way Blaine could deny his mate anything.

* * *

><p>Kurt was actually rather proud of himself. He made it too all his classes without getting too lost and he only flinched a little when somebody walked in late to his third class and let the door slam harshly behind him. In his first class he even talked to the person next to him, this really nice blond girl who had his 2:00 TuesdayThursday Ethics class with him as well. Her name was Brittany.

It was a really good day. By 1:30 he was done with all his classes, which was so different than high school. On his way back to the dorm he spotted a Subway. They always had really good vegetarian options, and he had a soft spot for banana peppers. Kurt licked his lips and went in. It was crowded, but not too bad. His ears raised a little but otherwise he was alright.

Somebody jostled behind him, brushing his tail for a second. Kurt nearly jumped straight out of his skin. Immediately he pulled his backpack down to cover it. His tail was really sensitive, if he wasn't the one touching it he could very easily get a _hugely_ inappropriate boner. Unfortunately he'd found that out the hard way when he was sixteen. Having your step-brother accidently give you a hard-on was _not_ fun. Kurt shuddered at the memory.

Instead of dwelling Kurt ordered his sandwich, paid and then found a nice secluded place in the corner to eat. It was a little nook halfway behind a tree and next to the building. As private as you could get while still fully out in public.

Feelings secure Kurt took out his iPod. He just got a whole bunch of new Britney songs he wanted to listen too, Puck knew a website that could strip the audio from YouTube's! Puck was so nice. Definitely vulgar, Kurt had woken up the day before to Puck nonchalantly watching porn while simultaneously writing an email to his sister. That had been a weird experience that he hoped never happened again.

Porn was gross. He'd never understood the appeal. He had absolutely no desire to see two men paid to sleep with each other tear their clothes off and stick things places they weren't designed to go. He just wanted romance in his life, a nice touch of the fingertips. Kurt sighed happily at the thought. Fingers trailing up his skin, lightly skimming his arms and making circles on his neck. Hands burying in his hair and rubbing the base of his ears gently.

Kurt eyes flew open.

Somebody was actually _touching him!_

He squeaked and whipped around.

Holy fuck! There was the creep! Kurt opened his mouth to scream, yell, anything, but no noise came out.

"Shh, honey." Creep said gently and stood with his legs on either side of Kurt's, much too close for Kurt. "It'll be alright." The creep's hands found his ears again and brushed so lightly. "I promise I won't ever hurt you."

"Who the…" Kurt tried, his throat stuck.

"You're too beautiful to hurt, my dear." Creep said.

"Name? What's your…" Kurt squirmed, trying to pull his head away at the very least. Creep scouted in closer, so he was almost on top of Kurt. His fingers pushed a little firmer. Kurt felt a stirring in his belly. His ears were even more sensitive than his tail… the only reason he wasn't halfway to coming that very second was fear.

"My name's Blaine, precious." He said and kneaded the fingers of his left hand softly, his right carding through Kurt's perfectly styled hair. If he wasn't terrified Kurt would be annoyed at that. "What's yours? You don't have to be afraid to tell me, it'll be alright."

"Ge…get away from me." Kurt managed to get out. "You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, baby." Blaine said. He bent down and kissed Kurt's forehead gently. "I'll see you soon. Be good." Then he stepped away. He was gone in the blink of an eye, disappearing into a crowd of people walking by.

* * *

><p>"Still don't know his name." Blaine sighed as he flopped on his bed.<p>

"Who?" His roommate Mike asked.

"My mate." Blaine answered and rolled over to stare at the Asian boy as he talked. "I found him at orientation, but I haven't figured out his name yet."

"Did you ask?" Mike cocked his head. "And you're mate's a dude?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "On both parts."

Mike stuck out his bottom lip a little and nodded. "How do you know he's you're mate if you don't even know his name?"

Blaine shrugged, or the best approximation he could manage while lying down. "Sometimes you just know. It's how my Uncle Geoff met his wife. He just smelled her one day and that was it."

"Well, does he know he's your mate?" Mike asked. He reached up and smoothed a jet black feather on his head. He was the first half-raven Blaine had ever met.

"No." Blaine shook his head. He'd left the gel out today, opting to get rid of it. He'd felt the need to shellac it to his head when he went to Dalton, but not now. Now he was in college in New York. Now he didn't need to tame his curls. It was a bit itchy on his wolf ears though, maybe just a little moose to calm them down… "I didn't tell him and he hasn't recognized my scent in the same way I did his. I don't really think he will either, he was breathing really heavy when I talked to him today and he didn't seem to get it." Blaine sighed and flopped so he was on his back. "I'll just have to take it slow with him I think."

"I wish I could help you." Mike shrugged. "I've never really had to pursue someone before. Tina just decided I was perfect for her one day and we've been together ever since."

"Bring her over sometime; I'd like to meet her." Blaine suggested. He really wanted to be a good roommate. Besides, according to Mike Tina was another half-raven. Raven's had such pretty feathers.

"Will do. And when you learn your mate's name bring him over." Mike said.

"Okay." Blaine agreed.

(.)

Kurt managed to hold off the tears until he got back to the dorm, but that was the farthest he got. He didn't even care that Puck was in the room when he broke down. He crawled onto his bed and clutched viciously at his pillow, Niagara Falls gushing down his face.

"Shit, dude. What the fuck happened?" Puck asked and hopped off his own bed to stand in front of Kurt. "You are not alright my little gay bunny."

"He… he…" Kurt struggled for breath.

"Take a breath and hold it in, buddy." Puck instructed. Kurt did as told. "Okay, now exhale. Alright, good. Now tell me what happened? Does Puckzilla have to go beat up some shit head?"

"I don't know." Kurt whined and then stuck his head in the pillow. "I thought that…that since he didn't find me since orientation and then all day I'd be okay and it was just a weird onetime thing." Kurt said in one shaky breath. "And then he shows up and touches me and says he'll be back and…" Kurt trailed off, fresh tears on his face.

"Some guy touched you?" Puck asked.

"I don't know him." Kurt whined pitifully.

"So he did?" Puck asked. Kurt nodded. "Do you have a name?"

"B…Blaine." Kurt said. "He didn't tell me his last name."

"Tell me what he looks like."

"Black curly hair and black dog ears." Kurt started. "And he's got yellow eyes and olive skin and he's kind short and mean and scary and…" Kurt gulped.

"So he's a dog then?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out for short black haired dogs named Blaine. If I find him I'll beat him for you."

Kurt was still too shaken to tell him that was overkill.

(.)

Blaine's Tuesday/Thursday schedule was hectic. He had too many weird one hour breaks for him to be able to search the boy out. He'd just have to wait until Wednesday when he only had one class. Damn, college was so different from high school. It wasn't even the living on campus thing; he was definitely used to that from Dalton. Even if the senior privilege of having a single room had made him a little rusty on roommate etiquette.

No, the reason difference was the classes. He wasn't used to not having a regular everyday schedule. There were no back to back classes unless he scheduled it that way. There were three hour classes and fifty minute classes. Everything was just so much more… fluid at college. And he'd only been there for a few days!

Blaine shifted his new backpack. His laptop was a lot heavier than it had been at the beginning of the day. Probably all the walking. How anyone could gain weight when it was a quarter mile walk to class Blaine didn't know. Hmm, food.

He wondered what his mate had ordered at Subway. He hadn't thought to notice the day before and now he wanted to know. Maybe he should try cornering him after he ate again, see what he liked so he could bring it to him.

* * *

><p>Wednesday Kurt experienced his first night class. As he walked back from it in the dark he decided he DID NOT like it. Normally he wasn't afraid of the dark, but, as he learned, that seemed to only apply to places he knew well. To counteract his fear he called his dad.<p>

"How was class kiddo?"

"It was good. I don't think I should've taken a night class though. I don't like this."

"Well, what about that add drop thing you told me about? The week you can drop stuff without penalty?"

"Oh, that's a really good idea actually, Dad." Kurt nodded quickly, not even caring that his dad couldn't see the movement. "It's a gen ed class, I can definitely reschedule it." Kurt smiled.

"That's great kid." Burt said. "Oh! No, do not run like that you stupid!"

"Are you watching a football game, Dad?" Kurt asked. It was Wednesday; he didn't think football happened on Wednesdays.

"Yeah." Burt answered. "Now I got the TV from you I can watch."

"I was keeping you from sports?"

"There is always a game of some sort every night, Kurt." Burt said and Kurt could picture him shrugged. "Now I can watch those instead of that law stuff you like."

"Hey! You liked Law & Order, you watched it with me."

"I watched it with you, doesn't mean I liked it, kid."

"Dad!" Kurt was flabbergasted. "Dad, I specifically would wait for you to watch it 'cause I thought you liked it."

"I'm just messing with you, Kurt. I do like that show. It's the other one, that reality one, I can't stand."

"American's Idol?" Kurt guessed.

"Yeah."

"I got that, Dad." He laughed. "Oh, I'm back at my dorm. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Look forward to it." Burt said. "G'night."

"Good night." Kurt returned and clicked the end button. He wasn't exactly in his building yet, but it was right in front of him. He was almost to the place where the sidewalk turned off to go to the door.

"Thought you'd never get off the phone, baby." Kurt froze. "Do you know how frustrated I was today?" A hand appeared on his hip, gently pulling so he turned and faced his Creeper. "I was gonna find you and then I get this call from my mom about financial aid. I had to spend three hours working that out and then, when I finally find you, you're in class." Blaine's other hand grasped his hip lightly. He tugged and Kurt took an involuntary step forward.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking. "Please stop, I don't like it."

"I can't stop, baby." Blaine said and moved one hand to his ear. Kurt tried to get away but Blaine was faster than him. "I promise I'll never hurt you though. I just want to know you. Can you tell me your name, beautiful?"

"Please go away. Please let go." Kurt whined, his heart beating much too fast. Blaine tugged him forward gently, leading him out of the streetlight and closer to the parking lot. "No, I don't want to go. Stop."

"Shh, it's alright. I won't hurt you. I told you before you're too pretty to hurt and I meant it. Do you trust that I meant it?"

"No." Kurt answered and tried to take his head back, but Blaine's grip on his hip tightened and his fingers circled one of Kurt's ears. He stroked the base gently. "Why are you doing this to me? Stop."

"I'll tell you one day, I promise, baby." Blaine said. "How about we do a trust building exercise? I'll try something and you count to ten. If you still want me to go away just say 'stop' and I will. How does that sound?"

"Please don't…" Kurt cursed his feet. He froze when he was scared and he couldn't run. Blaine's grip tightened a little more. If he tried to run Blaine might tear his ear off.

"Dearest, what do you say?"

"Okay." Kurt agreed.

"Alright, count to ten." Blaine ordered and boldly stroked down Kurt's ear.

"One." Kurt said. "Two, Three."

"Slower and more even otherwise we start again dear." Blaine said firmly.

"Four…" Kurt paused. "Five."

"Better." Blaine conceded. He stroked Kurt's ear again, applying a toe curling amount of pressure to the base where it was most sensitive.

"Six…seven." The hand on his hip migrated down, just barely brushing the top of his ass. "Eight…nine." Kurt struggled to keep counting. He really wanted to just run. "Ten." He finished. "Stop."

Blaine hands instantly left his body. Kurt didn't even think, he was gone before Blaine had a chance to even open his mouth.

* * *

><p>Instead of breaking down and crying after that encounter Kurt decided to shower. That way he wouldn't be able to tell if it was tears or water flowing down his body.<p>

When he got into bed that night, pink from a lot of scrubbing and with his ears just a little sore with his thorough washing, he refused to think about it. Instead he thought of his ethics class and Brittany and how nice she was. He thought about his science class and the black girl that sat next to him. He wanted to ask what kind of bird she was but he was too shy to ask. Her taste in fashion seemed to be really bright and vibrant and he wondered if it was to match the bright yellow feathers in her hair.

But, just as he was falling into sleep and couldn't control his own thoughts, they wandered back to Blaine. He had stopped when Kurt had asked him too that last time. Did that mean he was done forever? Or just done for the day?

(.)

Blaine got back to his room and lay down on his bed highly satisfied. That night was nothing but progress. All the tension he'd felt all day melted out of him. True he still hadn't learned his mate's name, but he'd proved he could be trustworthy. That was one brick laid in the road to forever.

On Friday he'd seek the bunny out again and play the trust game again. He'd play it until he wasn't told to stop. Until the boy didn't want him to leave.

(.)

Kurt was hyper aware all Thursday, but nothing happened. He didn't let that give him hope however. He'd thought he was free when Tuesday passed without incident and that just wasn't the case. Friday he had his ears perked all day, listening for any sign of Blaine coming closer.

He had no idea how he got cornered in the deserted sixth floor library bathroom without his noticing. But here Blaine was, literally cornering him. "Are you going to tell me your name today, pretty?"

"I could report you." Kurt said, braver than he felt. "You're harassing me."

"Shh, let's not talk about nasty things like that." Blaine cooed. When he reached for Kurt's ears the half-bunny faked Blaine out, managing to get out from the corner. Blaine grabbed his wrist before he could get out the door. "No, baby. That's not how this game works. Let's play by the rules. You count and then tell me to stop if you still want me too."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, wrapping his arms around him. He grabbed Kurt's tail and Kurt let out an involuntary groan, his head falling forward to land on Blaine's shoulder. "That's more like it, baby. You can start counting whenever you want. Nice and even like before." Blaine kneaded his tail gently and Kurt's vision whited out for a second. Nobody had ever touched him like that before. He'd had the accidental brush before, but nobody had purposefully done this to him.

"O…one." Kurt started shakily. Blaine's hand kneaded a little firmer. "Tw…two."

"That's right, gorgeous. My gorgeous boy. You're so good."

"Three… Four." Kurt ground out, hating how unsteady his breath was. Blaine wasn't letting up on his touching and Kurt was developing a rather embarrassing situation in his pants. He DID NOT want to get off with this creep touching him. "Five… Six… Seven…"

"It'll be alright my boy. You can relax and enjoy it." Blaine urged.

"Eight…Nine..." Kurt closed his eyes and held in a massive moan. He'd never felt like this before. "Ten. Stop, please stop." Kurt begged.

"Okay." Blaine released him immediately. "You were so good." He said and then walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kurt to collapse on the floor. His pants were much too tight right now.

* * *

><p>In all the freakiness of having his own personal stalkercreeper, Kurt had forgotten to get rid of his night class. His horrible night class that he really didn't want to walk home from but now had too.

"You were so freaked out when you got back on Wednesday; I thought you'd drop it first thing." Puck shrugged as he was packing his stuff up for the weekend. "You can't drop the ball like that man."

"I'll manage for one semester." Kurt put on a brave face. "I just won't ever schedule another night class."

"Sounds good." Puck said. "Hmm, think I got everything." He started listing off things he'd packed. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"When are you coming back?" Kurt asked.

"Monday morning. My first class is at noon." Puck answered. "You, my lucky rabbit, have the room to yourself this weekend. Prolly will most weekends. Ma needs me to watch Sarah for her."

"How many days a week does she work?" Kurt asked.

"Seven. She has half days on the weekends though." Puck said. "It works for her. She gets really restless if she's not working."

"Oh." Kurt nodded. "Say hi to them for me."

"I will. Sarah'll want to hear about you, don't be surprised if she pops up one weekend." Puck said. "I don't think she's ever met a male half-bunny before."

"Oh." Kurt shrugged. "There were two more of us in my high school. We mostly had dogs and cats though."

"Any birds?" Puck asked. "Birds are always the rare ones."

"None." Kurt said. "But I see a lot of birds here. They're rare?"

"Eh." Puck shrugged. "Usually birds only like other birds. And usually only their type of bird too. Interracial couples are rare for them."

"Hmm, learn something new every day." Kurt mused. "Have fun at home, Puck."

"Have fun with the room to yourself." Puck winked and picked up his bags. "So long."

"Bye!" Kurt called after him.

(.)

There were four dining halls on campus. After figuring out which hall his mate lived in it was fairly easy to figure which one he'd frequent. It wasn't the one Blaine usually went too, but not terribly far away. It wasn't on the other side of campus or anything.

Unfortunately his arts class had decided to jump right in on the work load and he had a paper due Monday. Rather than tempt fate and not have it done, Blaine devoted most of Saturday to getting it done. Then he hung out at the dining hall his mate would go to for the rest of the day. No luck. His mate didn't come at all. Boy probably already at or had food in his room.

He was a bunny, maybe he ate mostly vegetables? Blaine wondered which ones he liked the most.

The next day he spent the day stalking his mate. Around 10:30 the boy rolled into the dining hall to get breakfast. Blaine watched him from afar. He didn't eat any meat, instead going for the fruit and the yogurt. He avoided the granola though. Then he got apple juice.

When he was done Blaine followed him back to his dorm. He didn't want to break into his room though, so he just stayed in the lobby and read the book he'd brought. At almost 3 the boy came down again and Blaine hid behind his chair so he'd remain unseen. He followed his mate back to the dining hall.

Again no meat. He took a generous portion of banana peppers though, maybe that was his favorite? The boy grabbed a banana on the way out. Blaine followed him back to his building. He debated going up to him again but decided against it. He'd talk to him when he came down for diner.

That didn't happen until almost 9. The boy came downstairs and Blaine watched him shaking. It reminded him of Wednesday, when he'd seemed afraid of the dark. The boy got outside and was just venturing out of the first lamplight when he seemed to change his mind and turned around. He spotted Blaine.

"You!" He shrieked. "Are you following me?"

"Yes." Blaine answered with a shrug. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"Go away." He all but yelled and then took off at a run. Blaine chuckled a little and then followed. The bunny boy didn't get very far before he was losing speed and shaking.

"You don't have to run." Blaine assured him as he caught up. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll walk you to the dining hall."

"I don't want you touching me." The boy said. "I don't like it. Why can't you leave me alone?"

It was rather irritating that the boy didn't seem to want him even a little bit. But Blaine powered through it. Sooner or later he'd realize that he didn't want to push Blaine away. "Because you're too important to leave alone." Blaine answered truthfully. "I just want to be with you."

"But why? You don't know me. You just appeared out of nowhere and started being really creepy and scary. I don't want you near me." The boy tried to shrug out of Blaine's hold but he held tight, bringing the boy closer to his side.

"Because, sometimes you just need to do things. Will you please tell me your name? Pretty please? If you don't I'll give you one and start calling you that." Blaine lied. He wanted the boy's REAL name, not one he made up.

"Kurt." The boy said. "Now please, go away."

"Kurt." Blaine said, rolling the name on his tongue. "Like the Sound of Music. I like it."

"Blaine, leave me alone." Kurt whined.

"Shh, baby. We're almost to the dining hall. I'm walking you there and back."

"I wish you wouldn't." Kurt said.

"See, it's right there." Blaine said. "I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I haven't. I promised I'd stop when we played the game and I have. I wish you'd learn to believe me a bit more. I don't wish harm. I just want you happy."

"Then leave me alone!" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"I'm too selfish for that answer." Blaine admitted. "I need you happy and with me."

"It's not going to happen."

"I like that you've grown comfortable enough with me to be snarky. It's rather cute on you." Blaine commented and poked at Kurt's nose. Oh he loved knowing the boy's name. "We're here you know. Go get your food. And don't try leaving. I can smell you really strongly; I'll know if you left and just follow. Besides, you're hungry. Might as well eat now that you're here."

(.)

Kurt hated that he made sense. He absolutely hated that Blaine made fucking sense and somehow managed to convince him that staying in the dining hall would be the better choice. He sat across from his tormentor, two plates and cups the only things separating them. He eyed Blaine's greasy pizza with distain just to have something else to think about.

"Eat, dearest." Blaine said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Stop calling me all these pet names." Kurt ordered.

"Sorry, habit. I didn't know what to call you for two weeks; I had to refer to you somehow." Blaine said sheepishly.

"No, you didn't." Kurt said. "You didn't have to refer to me at all. You're a stalker."

"It sounds so mean when you put it like that." Blaine mused.

"It's true. That's exactly what you are."

"Let's not talk about that then.' Blaine smiled. "Just eat and we'll be on our way."

His bravery for the day spent Kurt turned to his salad and vegetable Panini. He tore through it, ignoring his usual slow eating rule and just trying to be done faster. The faster he got back to his dorm the faster he hopefully got rid of Blaine.

Blaine noticed but did nothing more than raise an eyebrow. When Kurt finished Blaine took his plate and carried them to the disposal for him. Then he wrapped an arm around Kurt, completely ignoring how hard Kurt flinched.

At least he hadn't attacked his ears or tail.

"You're quiet." Blaine commented when they were almost back.

"I don't have anything to say to my stalker." Kurt said. "He refuses to listen to me anyway."

"Hey, that's no far. I listen to you when we're playing the game." Blaine said.

"That's the only time you listen to me." Kurt retorted.

"Oh, okay. I understand." Blaine said, and then his hand was on Kurt's tail. Kurt's breath stopped completely. "You want me to listen to you."

"Not like this." Kurt complained. "I hate this game."

"I don't think you do." Blaine said into his ear, nosing under it and breathing hot breath into it. "I think you love it."

"One…" Kurt started automatically. "Two…"

Blaine kissed just at the base of his ear, on the inside where his human hair stopped and it was only sensitive skin. "Three… Four…"

Kurt released a keen when Blaine blew into his ear and squeeze his tail at the same time. He sagged onto Blaine, feeling his stalker's entire body against his. "Five… Six…"

"You're so beautiful, Kurt. The most beautiful man I've ever seen." Blaine kissed his temple. "Seven…" His forehead. "Eight…" His cheek. "Nine…"

"Amazing." Blaine said and kissed him on the mouth as he tried to say the final number.

Kurt had never been kissed on the lips before. Not even in the somewhat puzzling family way before. He'd never had another person's breath mix with his own that way. Blaine pulled away and waited. "Kurt?" He asked. Kurt's eyes opened. When did he close them? "You okay?"

"Ten." Kurt said dazedly.

Nothing happened for a second. Then Blaine started moving, getting closer. "Stop." Kurt whispered just before Blaine could kiss him again.

Then Kurt was cold and Blaine was walking away.

* * *

><p>Kurt's dreams were plagued by that kiss. Why had he let that happen? Why did he let that whole 'game' thing begin? Why was it a thing between them that Kurt just accepted and let happen?<p>

Why couldn't he stop thinking about how nice it was to be kissed?

Kurt groaned and rolled over, pointedly ignoring what was happening between his legs. He could not let one week, ONE WEEK, of stalking get to him like this. Blaine was a stalker, nothing more. He was asserting something on Kurt that he didn't want.

Next time he saw him, for Kurt was POSITIVE there would be a next time, he would get Blaine too leave him alone once and for all. If that involved telling somebody who could keep Blaine away, well… it had to be done.

With this decided Kurt pretended sleep came easier.

(.)

Monday saw Blaine watching Kurt get Subway. He memorized Kurt's order and wrote it shorthand in his phone for future reference. After Sunday night Blaine figured Kurt needed a few days off to chill out. Blaine had pushed him pretty far the night before after all.

Come Wednesday they'd have known each other for two full weeks. For their fortnight-iversary Blaine planned on making the boy come. Or at least get as close to that as he could in the countdown. Hopefully a little making out would prolong his time.

Though, if it came down to it, Blaine would be perfectly happy just kissing his boy. Kurt had tasted so sweet. A bit like the salad he'd just eaten, but mostly like honey and boy. It was such a good fucking taste. Blaine looked forward to having it for the rest of his life. Kurt was definitely endgame for him. Once he finally got the boy to agree he'd introduce him to his parents.

(.)

Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching him, but whenever he looked he couldn't see a curly headed boy anywhere. If Blaine was watching him he was well hidden.

Tuesday marked Kurt feeling a mix of hyper aware and relieved. Blaine hadn't sought him out on Tuesday or Thursday the week before. It probably meant he had a busy day on those days and Kurt was safe.

It could also just mean that Blaine hadn't managed to find him those days.

By Wednesday Kurt was practically jumping at any sound he was so jumpy. When Santana rolled in late as usual to his third class he almost screamed. The snake girl had just laughed at him and taken her regular seat next to Brittany. "Somebody's a little hoppy today." She'd said, making the blond laugh.

"You've been freaking out all week dude." Puck said when Kurt came back to rest before his night class. "That curly haired dog still bothering you? I told you to tell me if you saw him again."

"It's alright." Kurt said. Why did he just lie? Hadn't he decided a few nights ago he was going to tell on Blaine? "I'm fine."

Puck gave him a level stare. "I don't believe you." He announced. "But I'm not going to fight you yet. You come back crying again and I will though. Understand that."

"I do." Kurt nodded. He played on his laptop a bit, checking his email and tumbling a little. "Bye, Puck." Kurt said when it was time for him to go to his night class.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Puck offered.

"No." Kurt said. "I'll be fine. It's still light enough now. I might call you to come get me though." Kurt said.

"Don't hesitate." Puck said and turned back to his porn. Kurt had weirdly gotten used to it already. Puck liked having the porn up while he worked, and he kept his headphones in. So long as Kurt didn't look at his screen too often, he wasn't bothered.

"See ya." Kurt waved and was out the door. He put his earbuds in on his way down the stairs and turned on Lady Gaga. He had a feeling he was going to be bored during this class, and some pump up music was necessary.

He was halfway to class when his left earbud was pulled from his ear. It hurt a little. He'd had to order these special and they were technically cat earbuds, they didn't fit amazing so it always hurt a little if they came out wrong. "Ow." Kurt complained.

"Oh, I hurt you. I'm sorry babe." Blaine said.

Kurt groaned. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"No, not why are you sorry. Why are you here?" Kurt complained. "I spent three days on edge because I thought you'd pop out of nowhere. I finally get a little comfortable and the dog comes!"

"I am NOT a dog!" Blaine protested. "I'm a wolf."

"Same difference." Kurt said and sped up a little.

"There's a big difference, Kurt." Blaine insisted. "Are you going to be late or something? Why are you walking so fast?"

"To get rid of you." Kurt answered.

"Ain't gonna work that way babe." Blaine said. "I came to walk you to class."

"How do you even know when my class starts?" Kurt asked horrified.

"I'm not stupid, Kurt. I asked my RA. She said most night classes are three hours long. Given the time you get back I figured it was a safe bet it started now." Blaine explained.

"You are so creepy." Kurt whined and sped up more.

Blaine caught his wrist. "Slow down and take a minute. I want to explain something to you."

"That you're a stalker?" Kurt guessed irritated.

"No. That I like you." Blaine said simply. Kurt's heart did a weird flip/stop thing at that. Nobody had ever said that to him before. "I like you, Kurt. That's why I'm doing all this. I like you and I want you to return my feelings. I know you think I'm a stalker and you don't necessarily like the way I'm going about this. But I can't seem to help myself." Blaine shrugged. "I don't want to rape you or kill you or stuff you in the back of my van or anything like that. I don't even own a skateboard. You can relax around me."

"Get away." Kurt ripped his wrist away. Blaine's grip had loosened while he spoke and Kurt took advantage of that. He ran the second he was free.

Blaine didn't follow.

Somehow that hurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched him go sadly. He followed after much slower. He had three hours to wait until Kurt's class let out. He took out his iTouch to play with until then. He made the ten minute walk last nearly twenty five.<p>

When Kurt got out he'd walk him back to his dorm and give him his present. Blaine lost track of his spot in the maze game he was playing several times as he thought about it.

(.)

"I like you." Blaine's words kept playing again and again in Kurt's head. He'd never had anyone say that to him before. He'd never even considered having a boy say it to him. He'd always thought he'd find his husband in college, but he had never TRULY imagined it.

Now he had this boy stalking him incessantly not even a month into his first semester.

How could Blaine even like him? He didn't know anything about Kurt. They'd known each other for two weeks. That was not enough time to come to like someone! It took Kurt three months to figure out he liked Finn, and that was just a stupid crush! How the hell did Blaine know he liked Kurt moments after meeting him? That just didn't make sense.

Kurt sighed. None of this made sense. He just wanted somebody to explain it to him.

Oh! Light bulb. That's why he'd lied to Puck. He had no idea what to fucking tell him! Blaine was an enigma. He just showed up out of nowhere and confused Kurt more than anyone ever had before.

Not only did he show up seemingly everywhere and invade Kurt's personal space and security, he claimed to 'like' him. Blaine followed him relentlessly and touched Kurt… LIKE THAT, but then immediately went away after Kurt counted and told him to stop. It had happened three times already, a pretty reliable streak in Kurt's opinion.

"That's it. See you guys next week." The teacher said. Everybody started packing and got up. Kurt was shocked. He'd missed the entire class while sitting right there!

(.)

When people started filtering out of the class Blaine put his iTouch away and stood. Kurt was one of the last people out. He was the only bunny in the class Blaine noted. There were about fifteen to twenty owls though. Blaine didn't want Kurt near those people. Half-owls were mean, vicious, people.

"Kurt!" Blaine called. His boy turned and visibly tensed. "Shh, my dear." Blaine put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's dark, let me walk you back."

"How do you have all this time to follow me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Most of my classes are Tuesday/Thursday. I actually only have one class today."

"Oh." Kurt said.

"I discovered a choir for non-majors today. You should come, I heard you singing to yourself on Sunday. You have a really good voice." Blaine's hand wandered. He couldn't help it. He loved touching Kurt. He petted down his boy's shoulder.

"I can't." Kurt said quickly.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, pouting.

"I'm a music major, I can't go to a non-major choir." Kurt said. He grabbed Blaine's hand before it could reach his tail. "Please stop putting your hands on me."

"Beautiful," Blaine sighed. "I told you why I do."

Kurt whined. "Why couldn't you just ask me out like a normal person!"

Because he might have turned Blaine down. Because he was Blaine's mate and DATING hadn't truly occurred to him. Because Blaine hadn't planned anything, just simply sought Kurt out and went from there. "Because I didn't think too."

"Let go." Kurt pleaded, his hand still on Blaine's and keeping the wolf from his mate's tail. He tugged uselessly at it. "You're so confusing."

"How am I confusing?" Blaine asked. "I thought I've been pretty straightforward actually."

"How the hell is stalking me and claiming to like me even though you don't know me straightforward? How is ignoring every protest I make unless I've counted to ten first straightforward? How the hell is anything you do to me straightforward?" Kurt squealed. Then he huffed once, a big breath, and was silent.

Blaine cocked his head and thought on it. "I'm not saying I'm in love with you Kurt." Even if Kurt was his mate he wasn't in love wasn't in love with the half-bunny yet. He needed to get to know him first. "I just said I like you. I might not have the most normal approach to this, but I am still trying to get you to like me back."

"Why?" Kurt whined, his voice almost a whisper now. It seemed his allotment of courage was almost done for the day.

"I'll tell you one day, I promise." With that Blaine gently pushed at Kurt's side, leading him into a dark area. They were very close to Kurt's building. It was the right time for Kurt's present. "Until then, relax, Kurt."

The bunny boy whimpered quietly and pitifully. Blaine ignored how that tugged at his heart strings and reached a hand up to burrow in Kurt's hair close to his ear. Blaine wanted to know what Kurt used on his hair to make it so soft. And his ears! Fuck, his ears. They were so soft and warm. Blaine gave them a quick stroke. Ears and tails were pretty safe bets for erogenous zones on half-animals. Only half-birds and half-reptiles were different, and Blaine had heard tell it was necks for them.

Predictably Kurt shuddered. His grip on Blaine's hand loosened and Blaine took the chance to pet his tail. It was so soft, this warm quivering limb that made Kurt shiver. "One…" Kurt started, his voice shaky.

"Baby." Blaine cooed and kissed him before he could say another number. Blaine kneaded Kurt's tail between his fingers and swallowed the resulting gasp.

"Two…" Kurt continued and Blaine kissed him again to quiet him. He rubbed Kurt's tail again, ignoring the itch in his fingers to touch another piece of Kurt's anatomy. There would be time to run his hands all over Kurt in the future. For now he could focus on the places marginally more socially acceptable to be touching in public.

Although why it was more acceptable to stroke a man's tail and not his cock in public Blaine had no idea. Oh, fuck now he really wanted to touch Kurt's dick. "You're so good, baby." Blaine whispered and kissed him again in the middle of three.

Kurt sagged against him heavily and Blaine's vision went white for a second. Against his hip was Kurt's erection. Kurt's ERECTION. Fuck he was going to have dreams about that! He pulled Kurt closer and couldn't help rutting up just a little.

Kurt ripped his mouth away to gasp. "Fuck." He whimpered. "I mean four."

"Sure you do." Blaine wiggled his thigh between Kurt's legs and rubbed against him.

"F…fiv…five." Kurt choked out. "Six!" He keened when Blaine rubbed his ear, tail, and erection all at once. "Seven."

"Too much talking." Blaine declared and kissed him.

Kurt responded. It was the first time he'd returned a kiss. Kurt's tongue licked at his lips boldly and Blaine let him in. Once in his mouth, however, Kurt's tongue lost all boldness. Blaine just took it in stride and used that as invitation to invade Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's taste was stronger in mouth than on his lips. Instead of the licking his lips to catch the lingering taste after a kiss Blaine could experience it firsthand. And it was AMAZING.

He heard himself moan into the kiss and his hands tightened around Kurt. The bunny shuddered in response, snapping his hips forward hard. Blaine detached and moved on to Kurt's neck so he could breath and let the boy full his own lungs. He didn't want to stop this, if felt too good. He hoped Kurt was on the same page and didn't start counting again.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned, his head falling onto Blaine's shoulder, his ear slipping from Blaine's grasp. He relocated his hand, grabbing a handful of Kurt's ass. He ground his hips in and Kurt gasped. "Ten… ten…" Kurt stuttered. "St…stop."

Blaine growled internally but let go and stepped back. He DID NOT want to let go but… but he'd promised Kurt he would and he NEEDED Kurt to trust him. If that meant sexual frustration, he'd just have to deal.

"Blaine." Kurt panted. "Stop."

"I did." Blaine said. Normally he'd have walked away by now. Left because he needed to vent his frustration or calm down or anything but give himself the chance to just push Kurt up against a wall and ravish him. But he couldn't move his feet.

"Stop." Kurt repeated and grabbed his sides. "Stop. Stop. Stop."

Something in Blaine broke at his insistence. For two weeks Kurt had been so skittish around him, trying to run. Blaine had ignored it, looked over it. It wasn't important, just a little resistance to a new thing.

But Kurt had never been so… broken over it. Sure he'd been scared and timid, but never so pitiful. "Tell me you never want to see me again." Blaine ordered even though it hurt. "Say it, and I'll leave you alone."

Kurt didn't look at him. He stared at the ground as he nodded. "Go away."

* * *

><p>That night Kurt curled up in his bed and waited until Puck was asleep to cry. He policed himself, didn't let his sobs get too loud. Puck would never know.<p>

He'd been seconds away from coming when Blaine had stopped touching him. He'd never been to that point with another person before. It was… he couldn't stop thinking about it.

As much as he hated Blaine for stalking him, he'd felt so… it had felt so good to be touched that way. Blaine wasn't rough and only just a little forceful. If they had been a couple Kurt knew he would have loved being touched the way Blaine had touched him. He'd had dreams and fantasies about a boy kissing him like that, petting his ears so gently. Kurt had laid awake on the rare nights he couldn't ignore his hormones and let himself indulge in the idea of a boy's hands roaming all over his skin, kneading his tail and kissing his neck.

All that had happened that night.

None of it Kurt had asked for.

He felt dirty. But also like he wanted more of it. He'd never felt it before, he'd never known…

(.)

Blaine was going to leave him alone. Kurt truly wanted him out of his life and Blaine couldn't deny his mate. It sucked and made his heart hurt, but it would hurt him more to continue distressing Kurt.

He moped through all his Thursday classes and barely stopped himself from seeking Kurt out on Friday. Saturday was even harder. The urge to at least see Kurt was overwhelming.

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Mike asked gently Sunday morning.

Blaine groaned and faceplanted into his pillow. "He hates me." Blaine whined.

"Who? Wes?" Mike asked.

"No, Wes still loves me." Blaine sighed. "Kurt hates me. Mike, my mate hates me!"

"What'd you do?"

"Why do you think I did something? Why do you automatically assume I mess it up?"

"Because you're sulking." Mike shrugged.

Blaine groaned. "I scared him and now he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"He'll come around." Mike said unhelpfully.

"I don't think he will." Blaine said, picturing Kurt's face when he'd told him to leave. "I think it's over now."

"But I thought he was your mate? I thought you knew you were going to be with him forever?"

"He is." Blaine asserted. Even if they never spoke again Kurt was still his!

"Then don't give up on him. You're fighting; don't let that be the end of things." Mike encouraged. Blaine rolled his eyes. He hadn't told Mike the exact nature of his relationship with Kurt. Mike didn't know what he was talking about. "Talk to him."

"Okay." Blaine said just so he could get Mike to leave him alone.

"Good." Mike smiled. "I'm off to meet Tina. Good luck talking to your boy."

"Thanks." Blaine said. He rolled over to stare at the ceiling when the door clicked closed.

He fell into a fitful sleep thinking of Kurt.

(.)

Five days. It had been five days since he'd seen Blaine.

Five days since that awful night that he couldn't stop dreaming about.

Five days since he woke up hard and aching and thinking about it.

Kurt was so tired on Monday. So fucking tired.

(.)

Around 8:30 on Tuesday, half an hour before his night class was to end, Blaine broke down. Without even caring who watched, he stood up from his chair and stormed out the door. That he had his backpack full of all his things was a lucky coincidence.

He was out; standing in front of Kurt's building without even thinking about it.

Blaine let out a breath he didn't even know he was hold as he stood in front of the door. He couldn't get in without catching a door, but it didn't matter. Even just standing in front of the place Kurt lived was making him feel better.

He sat down out of sight next to the door. He took a few steadying breaths. Why was just potentially being near Kurt so relaxing? Why did sitting outside his building make his heart hurt less and the pressure on his lungs ease?

Blaine let his head fall against the wall. He really needed to work something out.

* * *

><p>At nine thirty Kurt appeared, walking with a group of boys, clinging to the arm of a tall boy with a Mohawk. Instantly Blaine's ears went forward and his tail hairs rose. Why the hell was some boy touching HIS mate?<p>

Then Mohawk pulled his arm from Kurt's. "You don't have to cling." He said. Kurt let him go without a fight.

It wasn't a flirty interaction. It wasn't even an interaction between a fighting couple. They didn't seem interested in each other. Blaine's attitude calmed.

The group of boys moved away, towards the dining hall. Blaine got up to followed behind automatically. Kurt's scent wafted to him on the wind. Such a sweet smell…

Oh.

Kurt didn't want to see him anymore. But that didn't mean that Blaine couldn't see him. He sped up just a little, eager to see Kurt's profile. Such a lovely bunny.

(.)

During his Wednesday night class Kurt sulked. He had no idea why.

He'd gotten his wish. He hadn't seen hide or hair of Blaine in a week, except in his dreams.

"Hey, what's your name?" A boy leaned over to ask.

Kurt jumped. "What?"

"You're name?" The boy asked again, biting his lip. One of his owl ears flicked forward while the other flicked back.

"K…Kurt." He stuttered. The boy's ears flicked again, one forward, one back.

"I'm Aaron Wabi." He smiled.

"Hi." Kurt smiled back weakly. He kind of wanted to be left alone to sulk. As stupid as it was to be sulking, he wanted to do it.

"Enjoying the class?" Aaron asked kindly.

"It's alright." Kurt answered. He looked back down at his notebook, held his pencil poised.

"You're cute." Aaron said and Kurt blushed furiously. He heard Blaine calling him gorgeous in his head. "Wanna go out?"

"Uh…" Kurt couldn't even speak.

"Please." Aaron leaned closer… too close. "I promise you'd have fun."

"I… I don…" Kurt tried, too embarrassed to even say anything. He could barely even think. He'd LITERALLY just met this boy and he was asking him out? How… how was he supposed to answer that?

Aaron leaned in even closer, something flashing in his eyes that made Kurt VERY uncomfortable. "Please bunny-boy. I'd have so much fun with you."

Kurt's eyes widened. What the hell did that mean? "Wh…what?" He choked out.

"You look like you'd be so much fun, Kurt. We could do so many things." Aaron said, this little smirk on his face. It was really creeping Kurt out, and not at all in the same way Blaine freaked him out. Somehow, even when Blaine was touching him and kissing him, he wasn't really… frightening. He was always so gentle. He didn't ever look at Kurt like he wanted to eat him.

FUCK! That's what that look was. That boy wanted to hurt him.

"Leave me alone." Kurt said shakily

"But you're so cute." Aaron said, his ears flicking back and forth. It made Kurt uneasy, his own ears rose, the hairs standing on end.

"I have a boyfriend; I'm not looking to cheat." Kurt lied.

Aaron leaned in still closer; he was almost touching Kurt now. "I won't tell if you don't."

"No." Kurt said as firmly as he could manage, hating that his voice failed him. "Stop."

Aaron didn't. He reached out and touched the tip of Kurt's ear. "You're so pretty. I love little bunnies. I don't know how I didn't notice you before."

Kurt tugged his ear away, scooting as far away as he could manage in his chair. "Stop."

"C'mon now. Don't do that, cutie. I just want to talk to my pretty bunny." He grabbed for Kurt's ear again.

Kurt was up in a flash. "I said stop, you have to stop! It's the rule!" Kurt hissed. Then he ran.

He didn't wait to see if Aaron would follow or if the teacher was mad. He didn't even care that he'd left his things. He just wanted away.

He ran until he was more afraid of the dark than the half-owl. Until he was shaking and pulling out his phone to call Puck to come get him. He lost his grip on his phone he was shaking so hard and watched it fall to the ground. "Why the hell am so fucking unlucky?" Kurt asked himself and held in a sob. Why did nothing go right for him?

He squatted down to get his phone. It was mercifully unbroken. "I left all my stuff." Kurt murmured to himself. "I'll have to go back and get it. Maybe Puck can go in for me?" Kurt stood again and forced himself to stop shaking enough to keep his phone.

"Kurt?"

…

Blaine. That was Blaine. "Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned around and there he was, standing right in front of him and looking SO worried. His ears twitched and his tail was down.

"Kurt?"

"I left my stuff…" Kurt said dumbly.

"Your bag and notebook?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "I can get them for you if you want."

"You're here… I thought… I thought you were leaving me alone now." Kurt took a step towards him anyway. Blaine was at least someone he knew how to deal with.

"I am. Well I was, but you looked so scared." Blaine said. "I didn't want to leave you alone when you're scared." Kurt just bit his lip. "I'll leave you alone after I get your stuff. I promise."

"You were following me again?" Kurt asked, another step forward.

"No." Blaine said, but Kurt knew he was lying. Somehow Kurt didn't care; he didn't want to call him out on that.

"Okay." Kurt said. "We'll get my stuff and you'll walk me back to my dorm. Then I really never see you again."

"Alright." Blaine nodded eagerly.

* * *

><p>Blaine was nervous. He'd never been nervous around Kurt before. He didn't say anything as they walked back to Kurt's class. "I was sitting in the back, in the third row." Kurt said simply. "Next to the owl boy."<p>

"Okay." Blaine nodded and opened the door.

He located Kurt's things easily. An owl with stupid looking ears was poking at a bag Blaine knew was Kurt's. "What the fuck?" Blaine growled and grabbed the bag back from the fucker. "What are you doing?"

"That's not yours." The half-owl glared and tried to get it back. "That's mine."

"It is not you little fucker." Blaine held it up.

"Is there something wrong back there?" The teacher asked, stopping his lecture and calling the entire class' attention to them.

"Yeah." Blaine said. "This guy's trying to steal my boyfriend's bag." His locked eyes with the owl, giving him his coldest glare.

"Sorry." The guy held up his hands. "Honest mistake. Thought it was mine." He said loud enough for the class to hear. His words seemed to appease them and they turned back to the teacher.

"I can smell him on you." Blaine growled. This fucker was probably why Kurt had run out of his class early in that state. "You ever upset him again and I will not hesitate to kill you. Know that." With that he pointedly sniffed, letting the half-owl know he had his scent. Then he turned on his heel and left the room. He let the door slam on his way out.

"You got it." Kurt said happily and latched onto his arm.

Blaine's heart flipped. It was dark out and he'd left Kurt alone outside, he was probably just relieved he wasn't alone anymore. Yeah, that was it. Blaine's heart didn't care.

Kurt tried to take the bag but Blaine slung it over one shoulder before he could. "I'll carry it."

"Okay." Kurt said, he didn't let go of Blaine's arm.

"Are you alright now? Not upset anymore?" Blaine asked. Kurt's shaking seemed to have stopped, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He could have just forced himself to stop.

"I'm fine now." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled faintly. That was good to know. He took a breath and opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of what to say.

"What's your last name?" Kurt asked out of the blue after a minute of silent walking.

"Anderson." Blaine answered automatically. "You're not going to report me are you?"

"Mine's Hummel." Kurt said, completely ignoring Blaine. "I don't know if you knew that already. I don't know what you know about me."

"I know you're a vegetarian, and you really like banana peppers." Blaine volunteered. "You walk fast in the afternoon but really slow in the morning. You need coffee to wake you up."

"You really do watch me." Kurt said, timidity in his voice.

"I said I did." Blaine shrugged. "I haven't lied to you Kurt." With that he took a chance. He shrugged the arm Kurt was still holding, making Kurt's hand slide down until he could hold it in his own. Kurt gasped but didn't pull away. "I try to be honest with you."

"I know." Kurt admitted. Then he pulled his hand away.

They were close to Kurt's building. Blaine took another chance. His last gamble had gone kind of well. "Before I never see you again, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you scared. I just… I wanted you to like me the same way I liked you and I kind of forgot how to do that the normal way." Blaine took a steadying breath. "That being said, I don't think I'd change what I've done. Kissing you was amazing Kurt, I'll never regret a decision that lead to that."

Blaine glanced at him, he was blushing. "Oh." Kurt laughed breathlessly. "You're so creepy."

"I'm sorry." Blaine stared sheepishly at his feet.

This was it. They were right at the turn in the sidewalk. This was where Kurt would be leaving him.

"Blaine…" Kurt said and he looked up. Kurt's ears were perked up and his entire body was tense. "One…"

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea why he said that. Why the hell would he start the count? Blaine hadn't even tried to touch him. "Two…" Kurt continued anyway. Blaine was staring at him, looking at him with those warm amber eyes and he just… nobody had ever made him feel the way Blaine did and he wanted… "Three…" Wasn't Blaine going to do anything? Wasn't he going to make fire erupt on his skin and leave him gasping for air? Why wasn't Blaine kissing him? "Four…"<p>

"Kurt…? Are you…? Do you…?" Blaine asked, fumbling in a way Kurt had never heard before. Why was he suddenly shy now? Why did his confidence leave now?

"F…five…" Kurt stumbled over the number, a sob clawing its way up his throat and begging to be let out. Why wouldn't Blaine MOVE? "Si…six." Kurt whined, fidgeting desperately. When did he start fidgeting? "Seven…" Kurt huffed nervously.

"You are…" Blaine said, still indecisive, still unsure. He tentatively reached out one hand, just barely touching Kurt's face, trailing his fingers down.

"Eight…" Kurt all but moaned at the contact. When did he become the kind of person that wanted this? When did this fucked up courtship thing Blaine was trying to do become something he wanted? How did that even work? "Nine…" He was too close to ten. Much too close. "Nine and a half…"

Blaine laughed then, just one quick burst. And then they were kissing. Kurt moaned loudly and melted. Blaine tasted so good. His memory was not good enough to capture that taste. Blaine ravished his mouth and threaded his hands through his hair, the tips brushing the bases of his ears.

Instinctively Kurt bucked his hips, wanting more from Blaine. He bucked again, whining at the friction. "Kurt." Blaine whined and latched onto his neck. One hand rubbed down his back and found his tail. Blaine gave a quick tug and Kurt was gasping and shuddering. Another tug and Kurt's hands were buried in Blaine's curls. He pulled Blaine's head up and captured his lips. He wanted to kiss him more, so much more…

Blaine used the hand on Kurt's tail to bring him closer, slipping a leg in between Kurt's. He rubbed his thigh against Kurt's erection and Kurt whined. He ripped his mouth away to pant and his fists tightened in Blaine's hair. If he had enough brain cells to think he'd probably be worried he was hurting him.

With his mouth free Blaine latched onto his neck again. "Blaine…" Kurt whined. "Blaine…"

"Mine." Blaine whispered into his neck and bit gently. Bolts of lightning went through Kurt, heading straight for his cock. With amazing dexterity Blaine managed to rub deliciously against his ear, tail, and cock all at once while also sucking a mark onto his neck.

Kurt's legs felt like jelly. He was so hard, harder than he'd ever been before. He rutted against Blaine to relieve the tension, moaning at the friction. He wanted more. He groaned his cock onto Blaine's thigh harder. What would this feel like without heavy denim in the way? What would it be like to fell skin against skin? Kurt whined at the thought and wrapped one arm around Blaine's back to bring him closer.

Then he felt Blaine's erection, hard and solid and oh so very male against him. He'd made a boy hard! He'd made a boy want him so much his dick was hard!

Kurt's breath was coming in short little pants now, barely even inhaling before he was huffing it out again. He wanted this so desperately, wanted BLAINE so desperately.

"Shh, baby. You can come." Blaine said into his neck and bit down just a little harder than before. He left Kurt's neck and kissed his chin, his cheek. "It's alright to let go." Kurt whimpered. "Come, Kurt." He kissed his lips gently and rubbed his thigh particularly firmly against Kurt's erection.

Kurt was gone. His body tried to bend double as he exploded in his pants. "Blaine!" Kurt keened and tugged harshly on Blaine's curls.

"Shh, baby." Blaine petted his ears gently, going from base to tip in soothingly light strokes. "It's alright, I have you."

"Blaine… Blaine…" Kurt finally sucked in a breath. When did he stop breathing? Blaine stroked his ears more and kissed his forehead, his eyes, his lips, oh so gently. "Blaine…"

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen, Kurt." Blaine said softly and kissed his lips gently. "I want you so much, you have no idea."

Kurt's head was still fogged up with arousal, but it was clearing slightly. "Blaine." Kurt said pitifully, the only thing, it seemed, he was able to say.

"We'll be so good together. I promise to be so good to you."

Together.

He'd just said 'together'.

Kurt panicked. He backed up quickly, ripping himself from Blaine's arms. Together, together, together. It spun around his head, a record on repeat. "Together?"

"Yeah." Blaine said, but he didn't sound as sure as he did just five seconds ago. "We can be together now right? That's what the counting was about right? You want me now?"

"I…" Did he want Blaine now?

"Kurt?" Blaine stepped closer. Kurt's pants were cold and gross now. Another step closer, this one accompanied with a reaching hand.

"Ten. Stop." Kurt said quickly. "Stop." He backed away.

"Stop." Blaine repeated and gave him a hard stare. He nodded once. "Okay." Then he smiled faintly and bent to pick up Kurt's bag. When did that fall? "Here." Blaine held it out to him.

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly and took it from him, careful not to let their hands touch. He didn't know why that seemed important.

* * *

><p>He got his pants off as soon as possible. He jumped in the shower too just to get the gross sticky feeling off him. He hadn't come in his pants since he was thirteen and couldn't control his urges at all.<p>

Last time he'd been here he'd been frantically washing himself, removing all traces of Blaine that he could find or imagine.

This time he… he just kept reliving it. It was so hot! How was he supposed to deal with something so hot? He had nothing to compare it to and help him figure it out. He'd never hated being a virgin more than that moment.

Kurt felt ghost hands running up and down his body and he whined. His eyes closed and he sagged against the shower wall. It was cold, but not enough to shock him out of his thoughts. "Blaine…" Kurt whispered to no one as one of the ghost hands circled his cock and pulled.

That boy… what the hell did he do to him? For two weeks he does nothing but stalk him and touch him inappropriately. Then he goes away for a week, only coming back when Kurt is down and just swooping in and…

Kurt groaned, the ghost hand was so good, pulling just the way he liked. It felt so real…

Then he says they can be 'together'… what the fuck? What did that even mean?

Kurt didn't know how to deal with Blaine if he wasn't cornering him and touching him in such good ways. That did NOT coincide with his idea of 'together'. Together meant dates and flowers and holding hands as they walked together. It meant chaste kisses goodbye and stupid arguments over where to eat. It meant so much more than anything Blaine had done. How could getting him off equate to them being together?

And now he sounded like a whore… why wasn't there an easy answer to all this? Why did Blaine have to show up at all? Why did he need to come and mess with Kurt's head? Mess with his sex drive?

That 'ghost' hand tightened on his cock and pulled faster. The thumb ran over the head of his cock, twisting deliciously. Kurt moaned and his head fell forward. His other hand reached up to finger at the sore spot on his neck. He touched it gingerly. Yeah, definitely a bruise. His first hickey.

He remembered Blaine's hot mouth on his neck, sucking it in and kneading it gently between his teeth. Then he remembered Blaine biting down, the sharper pinpricks of his canines digging in.

Kurt came with a moan. A moan that was Blaine's name.

(.)

Blaine was on fucking cloud nine. Sure Kurt had pushed him away again, but he saw a window now. When Kurt had started counting he'd built a new path, a new opportunity for Blaine to start the hunt afresh. He wasn't banished forever anymore, Kurt was attached to him. It was so freaking obvious.

Kurt had panicked. For his own sanity that was the story Blaine was going to go with. Kurt had simply panicked and that was alright. Panicking was perfectly fine. So long as he calmed down. Sooner rather than later preferably.

Blaine smiled and winked at a random person, not caring if they even saw. He was just so happy today. Happiest he'd been since he'd discovered Kurt was his mate.

Cloud-fucking-nine.

(.)

Kurt woke up at five a.m. hard and sweating, his dick aching to be touched. Curly hair filled his sleep addled vision. He tried to ignore it, tried valiantly to disregard it, but to no avail. He was up and beating it out over the toilet bowl within the half hour. "Blaine." He whispered when he came.

(.)

Thursdays sucked, they really did. Blaine's happiness hadn't gone away by the end of the day per se, just dulled the longer he was away from Kurt. Maybe he could figure out a way to see Kurt on these busy days?

(.)

Thursday fucking sucked! Kurt spent the whole day looking over his shoulder half dreading half hoping to see Blaine. He was crushed every time the curly haired half-wolf wasn't there. Why was he looking so hard for him?

"Dude, you've been acting off. I know I've only known you for a month, but…" Puck trailed off. "Your mood keeps switching. What's up?"

Kurt stared at him. Puck was trustworthy. He might be vulgar and a bit rude, but he was a good guy… Kurt bit his lip and looked down. "I don't know what's going on in my life." Kurt admitted. Then he grabbed his pillow and cuddled it.

"I need more than that." Puck said. "Can I come up?" He asked, indicating the step ladder Kurt had bought to get on his bed. Kurt nodded, watching as Puck climbed. He took a seat facing Kurt on the bed. "So…" he trailed off, waiting for Kurt to fill in the rest.

"Um… so you know that boy who was stalking me?" Puck nodded. "Well, he…uh…"

"Did he hurt you?" Puck asked. "I've been keeping an eye out but I haven't seen him. You haven't said anything either so I figured you might be alright but…"

"No, he didn't hurt me." Kurt interrupted. "The opposite actually. He's been really gentle with me."

"What do you mean? How often are you in contact with him?" Puck's eyes narrowed.

Kurt grabbed the tip of his ear, petting it gently. "I see him about every other day." Kurt admitted. "He seeks me out and we… he talks to me and touches me."

"Fuck, Kurt."

"NO!" Kurt protested, shaking his head violently. "He's not… he doesn't… how can I explain this? Um… okay, so he started this game. He tries something new, touches me, and I count to ten. If I want him to stop I say so after I've counted and he does. Every time. He hasn't pushed me beyond making the game happen."

"So he's sexually assaulting you?" Puck growled.

"No… well, yes I guess that's what you could call it." Kurt caved. "But it's… I don't know. Last week I got him to promise to stay away forever, and… I believed him."

"Why would you believe him?" Puck rolled his eyes. A rhetorical question it seemed.

"And he did as he said. I didn't see him again for an entire week. And when I did see him again he only wanted to see if I was alright. I'd run out of my night class early. This creepy half-owl was trying to do… I don't even know what that guy's goal was, but it scared me. But Blaine he… he just wanted to know if I was okay."

"He was obviously still stalking you Kurt, he didn't keep his promise very well."

"Shh, let me finish the story." Kurt snapped. "So… so he asked and I wasn't. I guess he heard me say I left my stuff because he offered to go in and get it for me. I let him. Then, 'cause it was dark, I had him walk me back to the building."

"Wait." Puck interrupted. "You voluntarily asked him to walk you back?" Kurt nodded. "Why? If this guy scares you why the hell did you ask him to walk you back? You should have called me to come get you. I told you I'd do it and I meant it."

"I felt… I don't know. He doesn't scare me the same way anymore." Kurt shrugged. "I don't know why, he just doesn't."

Puck sighed exasperatedly. "Kurt… Listen man, I don't know what to tell you. This guy is stalking you and you sound like you're falling for him."

"I'm…" Kurt started to protest but couldn't find the words.

"I can't help you if you don't think you need to be helped so… if you want him to stop, really want him to stop, I'll help you do that. Until then, I don't know what you want from me." Puck patted his knee.

Kurt exhaled softly and clutched his pillow. He needed to figure himself out.

* * *

><p>Screw classes, he wanted to see Kurt on Friday. He skipped his one class of the day and followed his nose to Kurt. The half-bunny's scent got too muddled to easily follow at the entrance to a mass lecture hall, but Blaine didn't let that deter him. He just walked right in and used his eyes to find his boy.<p>

It took a few seconds, but he spotted beautiful bunny ears next to a head of blond hair. There was an empty seat next to him; Blaine made a beeline for it. "Can I sit here?" He asked when he was close enough.

Kurt turned to him, big glasz eyes widened even further than usual. "B…Blaine?"

"Can I?" Blaine asked again, rocking nervously from foot to foot.

"Y…yes." Kurt stammered. He leaned down and pulled his bag out of the way so Blaine could sit down.

"Thanks." Blaine grinned dopily. Kurt wanted him close! Blaine sat down quickly. "What class is this?"

"Aren't you in it? I thought I was the only one who forgot what classes I was in!" The blond beside him said excitedly.

"I'm just visiting." Blaine said to her.

"Oh, visiting Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce. What's your name?" She held out her hand across Kurt for Blaine to shake. "I like your hair."

"I'm Blaine." He smiled at her and shook. Then he turned back to Kurt. "How are you today, gorgeous?"

"I'm okay." Kurt said quietly. He squirmed in his seat, watching Blaine's hand return to his side.

"So you never said what class this is…" Blaine trailed off, waiting for Kurt to fill in the blank.

"History." Kurt said. "How are you here? What about your classes?"

"I'm skipping right now, but I only have one today." Blaine said. He put his hand on Kurt's knee, testing what he'd be able to get away with today. Kurt didn't respond, didn't even blink or blush. "What's your schedule for the day?"

Kurt turned to him with big eyes. "You don't know? You're not a very good stalker."

"I actually only know when your Wednesday night class is. The rest of the time I just sniff you out." Blaine shrugged. He leaned into Kurt a little so their arms were flush against each other. Kurt didn't pull away. "So wh…" Blaine started.

"Shh, the class is gonna start. I need to pay attention. We have a test next week." Kurt snipped and stared intently at the screen, beginning to copy down the power point slide.

"Sorry." Blaine whispered. He looked at the screen, read a little and then promptly looked away. He didn't like history that much. He sighed and put his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine…" Kurt squeaked, but he didn't move away. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's shoulder. The height difference was kind of perfect for this. It didn't hurt Blaine's neck to lie on Kurt like this.

"You're really comfy." Blaine sighed happily. He took in a lungful of Kurt's scent and closed his eyes.

"Th…thanks." Kurt stammered.

Blaine sighed again, shifting a little so he was lying more on Kurt.

(.)

Blaine fell asleep like that, head propped on Kurt's shoulder and breathing gently. A few curls wrapped around his ears as he slept and his tail wagged slightly every few minutes. He seemed so… harmless and cute.

Gone was the boy who'd stalked him, put his hands all over him, and made him come for the first time with another person. In his stead was a young man with a slight snore and a peaceful face sleeping adorably on his shoulder. Blaine whined in his sleep and his leg twitched. It kind of reminded Kurt of a dog sleeping, dreams full of chasing rabbits.

Kurt held in a snort. What a perfect analogy. That was exactly what Blaine was doing. He was chasing a rabbit. He just didn't want to eat him.

Cue another snort. Maybe Blaine did want to 'eat' him. Maybe Kurt would like it if tried.

Kurt's eyes glazed over for a second, envisioning Blaine between his legs. Blaine looking up at him with that look he'd given him when he'd said they could be 'together'. Blaine's mouth sinking down on him like a Popsicle.

Brittany popped her gum. The noise shocked Kurt out of his reverie. Blaine moved on his shoulder, burrowing further into Kurt's neck. His curls were a bit tickly. He made a noise of contentment.

Kurt groaned internally. This figuring things out thing wasn't working out too well for him. After his talk with Puck he'd lay in bed and tried to think about it. He'd gotten distracted quickly. Puck's earbuds had died and he had the sound low on his laptop, but Kurt could still hear a moan every once in a while, when they were especially loud. The man on screen had given this really loud moan and it made Kurt think of how different it was from Blaine's moan.

Then he was thinking strictly of Blaine's moans and how kind of nice they were and… how he'd kind of wanted to hear them again.

Then he realized that thinking about Blaine like that made him a bit of a whore, or at least made him much hornier than he'd ever been before. He didn't have a handle on this at all. His hormones were going crazy.

The teacher banged his yard stick pointer on the ground and Kurt jumped. Blaine slid down his shoulder a little, to a position that couldn't be comfortable. He mumbled something unintelligible. Without thinking Kurt reached up to reposition Blaine's head so he was resting better on Kurt's shoulder. "Shh, baby."

Blaine sighed happily, his breath fanning warmly over Kurt's neck and upper chest. Kurt barely noticed, he was stuck on what he'd just said.

* * *

><p>Blaine was having the best dream. He was surrounded by Kurt. That beautiful bunny's scent was rolling over him in the best way possible, wrapping him up and holding on tight.<p>

But then the dream ended and he was opening his eyes and Kurt's scent was still strong around him. It filled his lungs in a way they'd never been full before. He could live like this forever. A soft voice drifted into his ears. "You have to get up now, class is over and I have to go." Something was off about Kurt's voice though… something… on edge.

"Okay." Blaine mumbled. "Wait a second I'll go with you."

"No, you go do your stuff for the day." Kurt said and gently shoved Blaine off his shoulder. "I have to go now." He stood up quickly, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder equally fast. "Bye." He practically ran out the door. Blaine, sleep addled and confused, could only blink after him.

What the fuck was that?

Somebody walked by him, doing the awkward crab walk thing to get through the narrow aisle without touching him.

What the actual fuck?

Blaine stood lethargically and stared after the space Kurt had disappeared into. That boy, what was with that boy? So many mixed signals.

(.)

Kurt was freaked out. He'd called Blaine 'baby'. Why did he say that? Why did that come out his mouth so easily he hadn't even thought about it?

Kurt sat down hard on a bench halfway to his next class. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his thoughts. Why was this so confusing? He'd tried to talk to Puck but it hadn't helped. He'd tried, however briefly, to just dwell on it, but he'd ended up half-hard and feeling awkward. What was he supposed to do? And why the hell did he have to have so many questions?

Kurt stood up, still confused, and turned in the direction of his dorm. His second class allowed him five absences and his mass lecture after that didn't take attendance. He needed to think about this, and his attention span for class was completely shot anyway.

(.)

Blaine followed Kurt's scent. It lingered stronger than it would if he was just breezing by on a bench. Still a little tired and confused Blaine took the opportunity to sit down and take a minute to think.

Alright, so… he'd come on strong, admittedly stalkerish, and Kurt had rebuffed him initially. He'd advanced a bit physically with his mate and then been told to go away forever. A week later he found Kurt on the ground distraught and couldn't help but talk to him. That had ended mostly favorably.

Fast forward to now. A nice nap on Kurt and he'd woken up to find the boy freaked. Blaine didn't remember doing anything in particular that might have made the half-bunny act like he had… but that didn't mean he didn't. He might have said something in his sleep. He wasn't really a sleep talker, but sometimes it did happen. David, his old Dalton roommate, loved to tell about the time he'd caught Blaine whining about being horny and boyfriendless while half asleep.

Blaine pouted. Maybe he should just give Kurt a few hours to calm down and then see him again? Maybe then he could kiss him and hold him and bring him to the edge again. He closed his eyes and remembered. It had been such a beautiful face. He wanted to be make Kurt make that face forever.

(.)

Instead of going to his room where he'd be able to indulge in the wanking he'd probably end up craving, Kurt sat behind his building at a picnic table and put his earbuds in. He put on purely instrumentals so he wouldn't be distracted by lyrics and put his head in his arms.

So… he was doing this. He closed his eyes.

A vision of Blaine asleep swam across his closed eyelids. He didn't try to make it stop. The half-wolf was attractive. Kurt found him almost unbearably hot at times. That wasn't something he had to think about though so he squashed that path and forced himself down a new one.

What did he want from all this?

His mind was blank. His ears twitched back and forth in the light wind.

"One…" He said out loud. He imagined Blaine's hand sliding down his arm and taking his hand as they walked in the dark.

"Two…" Blaine snuggled into his side, head resting on his shoulder.

"Three…" Blaine's face when Kurt was scared and shaking on the ground.

"Four…" Sucking on his neck, just a hint of descended canines.

"Five…" Dark hair curling around a soft wolf ear.

"Six…" Blaine saying 'I like you'

"Seven…" Hands on his ears and tail, just a little forceful and a lot amazing.

"Eight…" His first kiss.

"Nine…" 'Together'.

"Ten…" The look on Blaine's face when he ran away today.

Kurt snuggled into his elbow. "Stop…" But it didn't feel right anymore. "Don't stop…" That felt like too much.

"Keep chasing." Kurt tried. "Catch me."

That. Kurt's heart fluttered when he said it. He'd been running before because he was being chased. Now he was running because he wanted to be caught.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided to go off campus for a few hours to resist temptation. He also wanted to get Kurt something pretty to offer as an apology.<p>

Turned out he was a terrible shopper when it came to important things like getting his mate a gift. What was going to be a one, maybe two hour, tour of shops turned into four hours of intense searching.

After forty minutes of deliberation on one option alone, Blaine finally decided on something. He just hoped Kurt liked scarves. It was a white that Blaine was almost positive would match Kurt's ears perfectly and it was stitched and fringed in a really pretty blue. Blaine really wanted to see it around Kurt's neck, potentially covering up a hickey or two he had sucked onto the skin. His insides heated at the thought. Marking his mate… the hickey he'd made before was small, easily covered up by a collared shirt and a little makeup. Blaine longed to just mark Kurt's porcelain skin, etch his essence into the very cells of it. He wanted to sink into his boy and never be let go.

Blaine shivered despite it being September. He wanted to make Kurt scream his name.

His stomach twisted pleasantly, but something kept him from getting lost in the fantasy. More than anything else, more than the physical perfection of Kurt, he wanted to talk. He wanted to know everything about his boy, wanted to know if he would like the gift Blaine had picked out before he gave it to him. He wanted to be able to get his coffee right without asking. He wanted everything Kurt was willing to give him, and then he wanted even more.

(.)

Kurt stayed outside at his little picnic table for almost three hours, ignoring his stomach until he couldn't anymore and had to go eat. After the quickest trip he'd ever made to the dining hall he returned to the table and sat right back down. He didn't really know why, but he felt like he was waiting now. Waiting for Blaine to come and touch him again. Waiting to count so he could tell Blaine to keep chasing.

He melted against the table, ignoring the ache in his ass from sitting on the hard bench for so long. When Blaine ran his hands over him it would be the last thing on his mind anyway.

(.)

Blaine wrapped things like a car ran over them, so he asked the lady behind the counter if she'd mind doing it for him. Or if she'd at least direct him towards a decorative gift bag and some tissue paper. They were out of boxes and didn't carry wrapping paper, but luckily the lady took pity on him and wrapped the scarf quickly and neatly in a makeshift tissue paper package for him. She handed it to him gently and asked if he needed anything else. He thanked her profusely and even tried to give her a tip but she wouldn't take it.

So with his gift in hand Blaine hurried back to campus. He still felt uneasy about Kurt, but… but hopefully a gift and an apology would put them back to where they were before. Back to the place where Blaine could fall asleep on him in Kurt's class, snuggling his neck and breathing him in.

Blaine followed Kurt's scent behind the building. He was sitting at a picnic table, looking like he was half asleep. Blaine kind of wished he had Kurt's number so he could text him a good morning. It was starting to get dark though, maybe a good evening? Blaine shook the thought from his head.

He walked over to Kurt as quietly as he could. He put the present down first, right next to Kurt's bag, and then sat on the other side straddling the bench. "Hi." He said softly. Kurt jumped, ears rising, and then relaxed as he saw who it was. Blaine loved the way his ears went down and the way his face settled into a small smile.

"Hi." He said, his voice quiet and shy.

"You look sleepy." Blaine noted, reaching out to smooth a tuft of Kurt's hair. He was pleased when Kurt's eyes fluttered at the contact.

"I was just thinking." Kurt shrugged.

"Good thinking?" He let his hand wander further into Kurt's hair, stroking more boldly.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "I finally came up with something for what was bothering me."

"What was bothering you?" Blaine asked as he trailed his fingers down Kurt's hairline.

"I'll tell you soon." Kurt said and leaned into Blaine's hand for a second. "But…" He cleared his throat and laughed a bit nervously. "But first I…"

"First what?" Blaine asked.

"Is there anybody else around who can see us?" Kurt asked suddenly.

It was a bit random, not something Blaine expected him to say. Still, he looked around at the empty place. There was a half full bike rake, but nothing more. The back of the building wasn't much used it seemed. "No." Blaine answered.

"Okay." Kurt took a steadying breath. He looked down, avoiding eye contact. "One…"

Blaine's eyes widened. Was Kurt asking him to touch him again? Like last time? "Two…" Kurt continued, fidgeting. Yeah, this was definitely like last time, Kurt was blushing extremely hard. "Thr…" Blaine cut him off with a kiss. He didn't need to wait this time, he wasn't in shock. This time was different.

He knew he'd just had this epiphany about how he wanted to talk to Kurt more than do physical things but… but physical things felt so GOOD. And how often did Kurt ask for it? Blaine wasn't about to complain. There would be time for talking later, after Kurt had come.

Speaking of coming… Blaine's hands automatically searched out Kurt's ears and tail. They were so soft, he loved touching them, grasping them in the circle of his hand and tugging. He loved the little whimpering noise Kurt made whenever he did it.

Kurt's hand dug into his hair, already fisting tightly and pulling. Blaine moaned into the kiss, loving the feel of it. He'd never known he had a thing for his hair being pulled until Kurt was doing it to him. His tongue was in Kurt's mouth, dominating it, before he could register anything. Kurt moaned, the sound reverberating through every place they touched.

It made Blaine want more. He planted his feet on the ground and rose up a little, getting taller than Kurt for once. With his leverage he gently pushed the boy down. "Wait…" Kurt said breathily and pushed Blaine up, he didn't let go of the half-wolf's hair though. "Just let me…" The leg closest to Blaine wiggled a bit, trying to get up.

Blaine backed up a half step to see what Kurt was trying to do. With some effort Kurt managed to slide his leg mostly onto the bench. "Oh," Blaine said aloud. He put his hands over Kurt's on his hair and tugged his head away. "Let me." He slid his hands down Kurt body, enjoying the shiver that got and wrapped them around Kurt's thigh. He pulled the leg over the bench so they were both straddling it. He rubbed a circle around Kurt's hips and ducked in to kiss him again. Kurt's hands shot up to his shoulders and pulled him down. The half-bunny lay back, bringing Blaine with him.

They were touching everywhere. "Five…" Kurt said as he pulled away. Blaine claimed his mouth again, not about to let him start counting again.

One of Kurt's hands slid down his back, stopping just before his ass. The other went back to his hair, gripping just by one of Blaine's ears. Oh how he wanted Kurt to touch him there…

"Kurt." Blaine whined. He invaded the boy's mouth again and ground his hips down in tandem. Kurt keened so Blaine did it again. Kurt met him on the next grind down, thrusting up and making Blaine see bunny shaped stars. "Kurt." Blaine repeated and latched onto Kurt's neck. He had enough brain power to push the collar aside and then he was sucking and biting, scraping his teeth in the way that made shiver and thrust up harder.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed. "Six…"

"Why do you keep counting?" Blaine detached to ask, but then he was back to Kurt's delicious neck. He fondled Kurt's ears, stroking them entirely every few thrusts.

"Blaine," Kurt whined again, sounding completely wrecked. "Seven, more…" Kurt released Blaine's curls to grab onto his ear and that nearly made him lose it. He growled and bit down hard on Kurt's neck. Fuck his ears were sensitive! If Kurt's ears were even half as sensitive as his Blaine had no idea how he was even still moving. How he hadn't exploded yet and was grinding his erection up into Blaine's.

And that was the best fucking friction in the world. It could only be made better by the absence of clothes. What Blaine would do to the boy naked… he shuddered just at the thought. Then Kurt squeezed his ear and Blaine was at the brink. "Nine…"

It was like a taunt.

Challenge accepted.

Blaine snuck a hand between them and palmed roughly at Kurt's erection. Kurt tensed up immediately, his body trying to curl in on itself and only succeeding in bring him closer to Blaine. "Blaine." Kurt stage whispered hoarsely.

Well that was satisfying.

The hand on his lower back slipped lower, grabbing his ass and pulling him down. HARD. Kurt tugged his head up and attempted to suck his tonsils out. "Ten…" Kurt said and then shoved his tongue into Blaine's mouth while he pulled on his ear. Blaine came with a half shout, crumbling against Kurt as he was sent into euphoria.

…

The only thing he could do was breath. It was literally the only thing his body was capable of accomplishing. Until Kurt started kissing all over his face and finally found his mouth and he needed to kiss him back, no matter how lazy or sloppy it really ended up being. Blaine didn't even open his eyes, it was unnecessary.

When their breathing had evened out somewhat Kurt pulled away and just melted against the bench. "Blaine?" Kurt was still panting lightly. "Listen… I… I'm going to say it in a second, but I want you to listen first. Okay?"

Blaine heart dropped and he felt cold. Kurt was going to say 'stop'. He was going to say the word Blaine hated most. Still, he would listen to anything Kurt had to say. "Yeah." Blaine said, barely caring how pitiful he sounded.

"I… I'm going to keep running away from you." Kurt said. "I'll run, but I… I want you to chase me now. I'm not ready to do anything more than this. I know how to handle this, but…" he trailed off.

Suddenly Blaine wasn't cold anymore. He almost felt like he was flying.

"So… um…" Kurt coughed awkwardly. He made eye contact for half a second and then pulled Blaine in for a heated kiss. "Stop." He whispered against Blaine's lips.

* * *

><p>Puck left earlier than usual that day, something about his sister being in a dance recital thing, Kurt wasn't really paying attention. He was still lost in his post-orgasmic haze.<p>

He flopped on his bed happily, sighing at the ceiling. If he closed his eyes Kurt could still feel Blaine on top of him, pressing him into the bench. So amazing…

Kurt stroked his new scarf lovingly. He kind of really loved it, just his taste and sinfully soft. He held it up to his ear and giggled. It matched perfectly. If only Blaine had still been around when he'd found it. The things he would have done to that boy.

A shudder ran through him, he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad one. He really needed to stop thinking with his dick. It was getting ridiculous. Twice in a row he'd initiated the sexy times. It was definitely Blaine's turn.

(.)

Mike kicked himself out of their room twenty minutes after Blaine's got out of the shower. A sappy, half-in love Blaine was apparently too much for him. All for the better Blaine guessed. He pulled out his laptop and opened up Facebook. He typed 'Kurt Hummal' into the search bar. No bunnies.

Blaine frowned. Did he spell it wrong? He'd only gotten a glance at Kurt's full name, it was entirely possible. "Maybe an 'e'?" He typed in 'Kurt Hummel'. Oh, there he was. His mate. First one on the list.

Everything was set to private. Damn. He sent a friend request and hoped Kurt checked it often, he wanted to see what made Kurt tick. What his favorite movies and music were, what he talked about, who his friends were.

While he waited Blaine checked his email and distractedly flicked through fanfiction, too antsy to actually read anything. He stumbled a little, hoping for a laugh. After managing to waste an hour he checked his Facebook.

FUCK YEAH SUCCESS! 'Kurt Hummel accepted your Friend Request.'

Immediately Blaine clicked to his info section and greedily took it in. Kurt loved music it seemed, that section was chock full of it. Blaine made a mental note to investigate that further after he finished a general sweep of his boy's page. He scrolled down more.

Jaw on the ground.

Kurt had his phone number posted. Blaine practically ripped his phone out of his pocket and half-violently flipped it open. He forced himself to slow down as he typed Kurt's number into his phone, making sure he had it one hundred percent right. He was fucking giddy right now. Giddy fucking heaven.

He put his phone down and went back to Kurt's Facebook. Looked like a ton of old movies and a shitload of musicals. The occasional Disney picture in there too made Blaine chuckle. So many things he could learn just from this one profile.

Deciding he wanted to read how Kurt interacted people he clicked over to his wall.

Except it was set to private again. Blaine hit the refresh button. Still privatized. He tried F5 in case the web button was malfunctioning. No. Still fucking private.

The 'Send A Friend Request' button was in the corner again. Blaine swore loudly.

**To Kurt:**

**this is blaine. y did u friend me just to unfriend me?**

It was sent before he could think about it.

Then he realized that was the first text he'd ever sent his mate.

**From Kurt:**

**bcuz that would be letting you catch me too soon.**

**To Kurt:**

**KURT! ::whines::**

**From Kurt:**

**im srry. i panicked and unfriended u. im not ready for you to have that much info on me yet**

**To Kurt:**

**YET?**

That one word, it gave Blaine hope.

**From Kurt:**

**yet**

(.)

Kurt had spent the entire two hours he was Facebook friends with Blaine drooling over his beach photots. Well, maybe not the entire two hours. He maybe spent half of it masturbating again… but that wasn't the point.

The point was he was thinking with his dick again and that wasn't the point. He was supposed to be letting it be Blaine's turn and… and that was too difficult when he knew what the half-wolf looked like without a shirt.

So instead Kurt forced himself to study for the History test he had on Monday.

(.)

On Saturday Blaine was set to go find Kurt and spend the day with him, but it didn't work out like that. He'd gotten all the way to Kurt's building and had even managed to sniff out the boy's floor. He was reading the names on the doors, looking for Kurt's when a girl got up from the table and opened a door at the end of the hallway. "Hey, Kurt, can you help me with my math for a minute?" She asked.

"Ten minutes Quinn; I'm in the middle of a war right now." Kurt called.

"A war? History test?" She asked.

"Yeah, Europe." Kurt answered.

"Krensher?" Kurt must have nodded. "I'll ask someone else. His tests are a bitch. Good luck."

Blaine silently backed up and left. He didn't want to make Kurt fail his test.

Still…

**To Kurt:**

**good luck on ur test baby**

**From Kurt:**

**thanx. i think i need it**

**To Kurt:**

**i have faith in u.**

Kurt didn't answer. Although it made him sigh Blaine didn't really mind, Kurt was busy studying after all. He didn't need the disruption.

**From Kurt:**

**will i see u tomorrow?**

Did he want to see Blaine tomorrow?

**To Kurt:**

**do u want too?**

Waiting for the answer was agony. Five whole minutes of agony.

**From Kurt:**

**possibly**

Yeah, agony worth it. So much fucking Win was happening in Blaine's life right now. He didn't even care that five separate people gave him a weird look when he jumped in the air and pumped his fist.

**To Kurt:**

**as u wish**

* * *

><p>Although he had zero desire to do it, Kurt spent all day Saturday studying. He was even up until two going over the material for the third time. He'd made a study guide and done all the practice problems he could find. He was fairly confident that he knew everything when he finally went to sleep. He'd just do a quick look over before bed on Sunday and before the test on Monday. He'd be fine.<p>

He overslept.

In all his life he couldn't ever remember sleeping till noon. It just simply hadn't happened before. When he did finally roll out of bed he jumped in the shower to hopefully wake up some. He was still tired when he got out though, the hot water stealing his energy rather than giving him some. His stomach grumbled but he was too tired and lazy to consider abandoning his sweats for real clothes and put his shoes on and actually walk to the dining hall. Instead he ate a granola bar and then brushed his teeth.

He snuggled back into bed with his laptop, fully prepared for a lazy day. He lazily tumbled and played robinwords online. He considered watching a movie or catching up on the TV he'd missed being in college but… but that required too much attention and he didn't feel like it.

Around two there was a knock on his door and he just yelled for whoever it was to come in, not even caring who entered his room. He'd never been so lazy he didn't care before…

"You make an adorable sloth." Blaine said and Kurt sat up lightning fast.

"Blaine." He said dumbly. "You… you found my room…"

"Followed my nose." Blaine shrugged. "Can I still come in?" He walked a step further into the room. Kurt gulped but nodded. Blaine came over to his step ladder. He put a foot on it.

"Uh…" Kurt gasped. Blaine stepped up.

"Scoot over." He said and launched himself onto the bed so he was sitting next to Kurt. He flomped onto Kurt, resting all his weight on Kurt's side. "Hey baby."

"You're on my bed." Kurt, Captain Obvious, said.

"Yes I am."

"I've never had a boy on my bed."

"Then I'm glad I'm the first." Blaine said. Then he leaned in and kissed him gently. "Minty."

"My laptop…" Kurt trailed off, a thrill going through him. Kissed by a boy on his bed.

"Move it." Blaine said and kissed his neck quickly, more of a peck than a kiss.

Kurt nodded quickly. He closed the computer and leaned over so he could put it on his desk. He'd arranged it so he didn't have to get out of bed to retrieve it. Or get it off his bed. He turned back to Blaine.

"Anything else?" Blaine asked. He reached out and traced down the scarf he'd given Kurt. The scarf Kurt hadn't taken off except to shower since Friday.

"No." Kurt said shakily. What exactly was going to happen?

"Good." Blaine nodded once. Then he pushed on Kurt's shoulder gently. "Down." Kurt did as told, leaning back until his head was on the mattress. Blaine followed after him, situating himself on top of Kurt, every part of them flush together. Blaine kissed his cheek. "You like this?"

"Okay." Kurt's stomach was fluttering. This was so… he'd liked being held down on the bench on Friday, but this was so much different. This was scary.

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed and kissed his mouth. Kurt's nerves eased a little with the kiss. He threw himself into it.

He opened his mouth to Blaine and reached for the half-wolf's ears. Blaine's hands closed around his own as he traced them tentatively. Instinctively his fingers tightened. Blaine growled and rolled his hips down.

Kurt's stomach lurched. That didn't feel as good as it did outside… He shook the thought away and kissed Blaine harder, sucking his tongue in. Blaine moaned. It sounded nice.

Then he rolled his hips again, his hard on rubbing against Kurt's semi. Instead of the instant pleasure shock he'd gotten on Friday his body reacted completely differently. He pushed Blaine up and away, slithering out from under him in a split second. "Stop." Kurt said shakily, curling into a ball against the corner.

Blaine didn't try to touch him again. He sat up and whined, but he didn't try to touch. Kurt didn't dare look at his face. He curled into himself more. Why was this so much scarier than Friday? Why did his stomach twist and thrash so harshly inside him?

"Okay." Blaine said and Kurt heard movement. He glanced up in time to see Blaine sliding off his bed.

"No, wait!" Kurt sprung after him, falling off the bed and tackling him to the ground in a giant graceless move. Blaine gasped ineffectually for air and Kurt rolled off him immediately. "Damn it, are you okay?"

Blaine finally sucked in air. He panted heavily for a few seconds before he turned to look at Kurt from his spot on the ground. "Ow."

"I'm sorry." Kurt whined and reached out to touch him. He pulled his hand back at the last second, scared of Blaine's reaction.

The half-wolf sat up stiffly. "I didn't hit my head; don't ask me how that happened." Blaine said. "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"I'm SO sorry." Kurt held in a sob. He didn't MEAN to hurt him.

"Kurt…" Blaine started. "Why are we on the ground? What just happened? I thought you said 'stop'?"

"I did." Kurt nodded. "I just…" He blushed and looked at his hands. "Don't leave." His voice was no louder than a whisper.

Blaine didn't say anything. Kurt couldn't even hear him move. What if he thought Kurt was being fickle and didn't want to chase him anymore? What if Blaine was mad at him for hurting him and was over him now? What if this was the last time he'd see Blaine?

That thought made him look up, scared he'd never see his stalker again. Fuck, he was attached to Blaine. His stalker. The boy who wanted 'together'.

Who might not want 'together' anymore.

"Blaine." Kurt surged forward, desperate. He hugged the half-wolf tight. "Don't go. Please don't leave me."

Blaine was still. Kurt clung tighter. "Please." He whispered.

Finally one of Blaine's arms wound around him. The other reached up to cup the back of his head. "I won't." Blaine promised. "I'll stay as long as you want me."

* * *

><p>Eventually they relocated to the bed. It took Kurt putting his cold feet on Blaine's legs to warm them for it to happen, but they made it. Kurt didn't stop touching him, snuggling into his chest and petting his abs softly. It was all adorable, and only made Blaine a little hot at first before he got used to it enough to calm down.<p>

It wasn't long before Kurt stopped petting him, his eyes fluttering closed as his breathing evened out. He fell asleep clutching Blaine's shirt like he was afraid Blaine would leave him. It hurt Blaine's heart at the same time as it made him happy. He hated seeing Kurt upset but… but this meant he wanted Blaine. He wanted him enough to be afraid of him leaving.

Kurt rolled into him, nudging one of his knees between Blaine's. "How are you so cute?" Blaine asked him softly. He didn't wake.

With his mate breathing calmly Blaine let himself think back on what happened. Kurt had panicked again, as seemed prone to do. Just why THIS time?

He'd pushed Blaine off while they were kissing. But they'd kissed before, what made that time different from the other times, when they'd gone even farther than kissing?

What was it?

Kurt murmured something unintelligible in his sleep, shaking his head and twitching his ears. He looked so innocent asleep like that. Barely even sexy, just predominately cute.

Innocent…

Was Kurt a virgin?

FUCK! He was wasn't he?

He did say he'd never had a boy on his bed before. And he'd been so sensitive when Blaine touched him, more than was normal… fuck, he really was a virgin.

No wonder he was so freaked out. He'd never experienced anything like what Blaine was doing to him. He'd never gotten off with someone before Blaine. Doing those types of things in his own bed must have freaked him out.

"I'm sorry I pushed you, baby." Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair. "We need to talk about this when you're up."

Kurt shifted a little, getting more comfortable, his leg slipping further between Blaine's. Blaine closed his eyes and trailed his hand down Kurt's side a few times. He stopped on his hip and pushed the shirt up just enough to touch the skin with his thumb. He rubbed circles there, right on Kurt's hip.

He fell into a light doze, enjoying the scent of Kurt all around him. It was so peaceful here, just lying together on the bed. He could imagine this happening when they were thirty, forty, fifty, older… for the rest of their lives. He took in a particularly deep breath full of Kurt's springtime smell. So beautiful…

Distantly he heard something that he knew should have bothered him, but he was just too comfortable to care. The light flicked on, when did it get so dark?

"Fuck!" A voice that wasn't Kurt's said loudly. Blaine jerked out of his doze. A tall boy with a Mohawk was staring at them. "You! You're that fucking Blaine guy aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Blaine whispered. "And be quiet, you'll wake him up."

"What'd you fucking do to him you bastard, get away from him!" Mohawk reached for Kurt and Blaine just reacted. He growled his most vicious growl and pulled Kurt tight to him.

"He's mine." He hissed. "Don't touch him." He stared Mohawk right in the eye, dared him to mess with the half-wolf. Something in his gaze tipped the stupid human off. Blaine was not to be messed with. He did not like sharing his things.

"You're a giant douchebag I hope you know that." Mohawk glared. "Do you even know how much you scared him?"

"He's not afraid anymore." Blaine glared right back. "Kurt is mine."

"You're a fucking stalker, and I don't know why he's even letting you touch him." Mohawk said. "I don't want you in my room."

"I'm not in your room. I'm in Kurt's room." Blaine informed him. Even if this fucker was Kurt's roommate, Blaine was on Kurt's side of the room. As far as he was concerned this was strictly Kurt's area.

"You're in OUR room fucktard." Mohawk said.

His voice must have been too loud, because that was when Kurt woke up. Groggily opening his eyes and groaning. "Blaine…? Why so loud?"He mumbled.

"Sorry, baby. It's not my fault." Blaine assured him softly, petting his face gently.

"Kurt, get away from this guy. He's stalked you to our room man. That's just not cool."

"Puck?" Kurt rolled over and stared blearily at Mohawk. "What?"

"Get away from him." Puck repeated.

Blaine was about to say something, something to make Puck back the fuck off, when Kurt sat up. "Puck, stop it." He ordered. "I… I know I told you things about Blaine… and I know they weren't necessarily good things… but I… we have a thing now. And it's… consensual. You don't have to worry. I wish you wouldn't." Kurt explained stutteringly.

"Kurt…" Puck sighed defeated. "I can't tell you how to live your life, but… I don't like this guy. You can't make me like him. I think he's creepy as fuck and have no problem saying that to his face."

"And I think you're a meddling asshole with a terrible hairstyle." Blaine retorted. "We're even in our hatred. Can we move on now? You've interrupted the best nap of our lives."

"Fuck." Puck shook his head. He dropped his backpack on his bed and stalked out.

Kurt turned back around in Blaine's arms to face him again. "I don't like that you guys hate each other."

"I don't really hate him." Blaine said. "I'm mad at him right now, but I like that you have a friend who worries about you." It would make it easier to keep tabs on Kurt when they couldn't be together.

"I do too." Kurt smiled faintly. Then he yawned hugely and nuzzled his head back into Blaine's chest. "I'm still tired."

"What about hungry?" Blaine asked, he'd only eaten breakfast and he didn't know if Kurt had eaten at all.

"In a few minutes." Kurt said. Blaine was entirely unconvinced.

* * *

><p>Kurt's stomach rumbling loudly forced him to get up. Kurt kicked Blaine out so he could change clothes and then they were off to the dining hall. Kurt clung to Blaine's arm the entire way, sighing softly. Blaine was so comfy, it was kind of ridiculous.<p>

"You're so lazy today. Are you feeling alright?" Blaine asked him, holding the door to the dining hall open for him.

"I'm fine." Kurt assured him. "Just a lazy day."

"Okay." Blaine nodded his understanding. They split up to get food and met back to find a place to sit. Blaine led them to a booth in the corner. "This was us two weeks ago."

"Better now." Kurt asserted quickly. He didn't want Blaine to think of that. Two weeks ago everything was different. Two weeks ago… Too many things happened two weeks ago.

"Hey, I just realized we've known each other for a month." Blaine said. "A little over actually."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. That sat a little uneasily in his gut. "But I don't want to count like that."

"Hmm?" Blaine asked through a mouthful of his sandwich.

"I don't feel like that's the way we should count it." Kurt repeated.

"How long we've know each other?" Blaine questioned and Kurt nodded. "Then how do you propose we count it?"

"Um… how about we just say we knew OF each other for a month, but now we actually KNOW each other?" Kurt suggested.

"It matters to you?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded. He wasn't sure why it did, just that it, in fact, did.

"Then that's how we'll explain to people." Blaine said. "Are you planning on telling somebody that we're… whatever we are."

"My dad." Kurt said before he could stop and think. He hadn't told his dad about the stalking at all; distracting the man whenever he was getting close to asking if Kurt was okay. Did he really want to tell Burt he was… what were they anyway? Blaine wasn't really a stalker anymore, Kurt kind of asked him to follow him… Oh fuck he'd asked to be stalked. How fucked up was that?

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Where'd you go? You have that distracted look in your eye."

"Oh," he shook his head. "Sorry. I was just thinking." What were they? They weren't 'together', that was too much. They were…

"About what?"

"What are we?" Kurt blurted out.

"Whatever you'll give me." Blaine said, honesty clear in his voice.

That stopped Kurt's lungs. What? "What?"

Blaine bit his lip, a little blush forming high on his cheek bones. "I know I forced myself on you," he cleared his throat. "But you've always been the one who has the most control. As long as I know you, as long as I'm able to be near you in some way… well the rest is your call. I'll take whatever you give me."

"But you…" Kurt didn't know what to say.

"I want more. I'm not going to lie. I want everything." The look in his eye paired with the way his voice dropped just a little when he said that made Kurt's insides squirm just right. "I'm just willing to accept anything you want as a limit."

"So…" Kurt started. "So you're saying this is all up to me?"

"It is." Blaine agreed.

"Oh." Kurt didn't know what to do with that. He wasn't sure he'd ever REALLY know what to do with that. "That's why you always stop when I tell you too."

"Exactly."

Kurt nodded slowly. "I'm done eating now." He stood up. "C'mon." He patted Blaine's arm, wanting him to get up. He followed like a good puppy.

Once they were outside Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand before he could chicken out. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment otherwise.

This felt… this felt like a lot. Why did it feel so much more intimate than just clinging to his arm as they walked? Why was this more important?

Because it was new.

He'd never had someone's hand to hold that wasn't his dad. He'd never had anything like Blaine in his life. Everything was new and different now.

It kind of felt nice.

"Do you have any siblings?" Blaine asked.

"A step brother." Kurt answered. "His name is Finn. He's a giant and a doofus, but I love him anyway. Carole, my step-mom, is the nicest woman I've ever met. She's just attached to acid wash denim. I tried to get her out of it, but my dad likes it too." Kurt shrugged. "What'cha gonna do?"

"Parents divorced?"

"Mom died when I was seven actually." Kurt answered. "And… and please don't say 'I'm sorry'. I… I still get sad sometimes, but saying that… it makes it seem like Dad wasn't good enough to get me through it." Burt was amazing. Kurt was half-convinced that it was the only reason he wasn't totally screwed up.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "I won't say it."

"What about you?" Kurt asked to change the subject.

"Just an older sister." Blaine answered. "She's almost ten years older than me. She calls me 'oops'." That made Kurt laugh. "My family's all half-wolves. You?"

"My dad's full-human. It was my mom who was half-bunny." Kurt answered. "My step-family is all dogs."

"I don't like dogs." Blaine said quietly, almost automatically.

"They don't like wolves." Kurt chuckled. "I don't get it, but whatever."

"How about we don't talk about it anymore." Blaine suggested. He squeezed Kurt's hand a little. "Um… actually I have something I DO want to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Are you…" he stopped short. "Okay, really rude question time: Are you a virgin?"

Kurt blushed furiously, his entire body heating. "How… how did you…know?" Kurt sputtered.

"I… uh, I figured it out." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're my first everything." Kurt admitted and stared at his feet. He couldn't look at Blaine right now. Their connected hands felt like the spark of an inferno. He almost wanted to pull away before he was burned. Almost, but not quite.

"EVERYTHING?" Blaine asked, incredulous. "Even kiss?" Kurt nodded timidly. Blaine whined high in his throat.

Suddenly Kurt was being pulled off the sidewalk and pressed against a wall. They were in between two buildings. Relatively public, about as much as usual. Blaine's mouth was covering his in an instant. It was hot and wet and completely overpowering. Kurt whined needily into the kiss.

Blaine hands found his hips and rucked his shirt up just a hair. Kurt whined again, grabbing the back of Blaine's shirt. "Can I touch you?" Blaine asked and snuck a few fingers up Kurt's shirt.

"Yes." Kurt answered breathily and dove back for Blaine's mouth. He gasped when Blaine's palms made contact with his bare stomach.

He'd never really had skin to skin contact there with another person. Even when he went to the pool he wore a swim shirt (he burned badly unfortunately), so he hadn't even had that totally chaste contact with someone. This was so much hotter than that could ever even try to be, and Blaine wasn't being shy at all. His hands smoothed up and down Kurt's sides and then circled to cup his pecks.

He was skinny and didn't really work out much. His arms had light definition from summers and random weekends working at his dad's shop, but only a fast metabolism paired with a good diet had kept him skinny. He was still a bit flubby. Blaine didn't seem to care if his groan was any indication.

Blaine rolled his hips into Kurt's and it wasn't terrifying like it had been earlier. It was only arousing. One of Kurt's hands slipped down to Blaine's ass, curling around his tail. It wasn't soft, but coarse like the hairs on his head. It felt right in his hand. He squeezed gently and Blaine moaned loudly into his mouth.

"Kurt." Blaine said like it was the most important word in the world to him. Kurt's heart leapt. Their hips ground harder and faster. Blaine's thumbs flicked over Kurt's nipples and he pulled his mouth away to latch onto Kurt's neck.

Kurt squeaked, hitting his highest note. Blaine did it again, Kurt squeaked higher.

"You like that?" Blaine asked and pinched. Kurt bucked into him hard, moaning.

"Blaine…" He squeezed Blaine's tail harder in retaliation, immensely pleased with the low groan Blaine emitted.

"Bunny strikes back." Blaine chuckled into his neck. Then he licked a stripe up to Kurt's hairline and kissed his cheek. His hands abandoned Kurt's nipples and wound around him, one resting just above the waistband of his pants. "Beautiful bunny." Blaine whispered and then claimed Kurt's mouth again.

He pushed Kurt more firmly into the wall and got his knee in position. Kurt ground down on it immediately, barely waiting for Blaine to start moving. "Eager…" Blaine noted and then invaded Kurt's mouth with his tongue.

For weeks Kurt had been trying to come up with a name for the taste of Blaine's mouth. He'd yet to succeed. Fantastic, was the only thing that readily came to mind. Blaine speed his rocking and Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head. He might have to invent new words to explain all these things Blaine did. English simply didn't convey it without cliché.

"Faster…" Kurt heard himself mumble distantly. Blaine was closer to earth than him, or at least more attentive, because he obeyed. Kurt felt a rush of power. He'd gotten Blaine to do what he wanted, and it was SO good. There was a tightening just behind his navel, cocking him so he would be ready to shoot.

Blaine let him go to breath, fuck that necessity, and moved back down to his neck. Blaine really seemed to like his neck. Kurt wondered what was so great about kissing someone's neck. He understood the appeal for the person receiving, but not the person doing. He moved his head out of the way. Maybe one day he could try it, see for himself what was so great about it.

Blaine's hands found his nipples again. Stars, nothing but stars in his vision. Blaine licked up his neck, scrapped his teeth along the delicate skin. "Bite."

Blaine's teeth sunk in, not too roughly, just enough for Kurt to know he was doing it on purpose. Kurt came with a shout. "Blaine!"

He'd never come so hard before. His underwear was so fucking full of it. Kurt relaxed into Blaine, using the other boy to prop him up. Blaine twitched under him, fidgeting like mad.

Kurt sucked in a few big breaths and then lifted his head to look at Blaine. The half-wolf was shaking and clutching him so hard he'd have bruises. "Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's head fell onto his shoulder. "Hi." Blaine whispered. His body shifted slightly, pulled away just a little.

Kurt's eyes widened. Oh. Blaine was still hard. Kurt gulped. "Hi." He returned.

It was only then that Kurt realized he was still gently stroking Blaine's tail, his hand moving lazily now that he was sated. "What do you want Blaine?" Kurt asked, much bolder than he normally would. He made his fist tighter and Blaine whined.

"Kurt." Was all Blaine said.

"I want this." Kurt told him softly and kissed his shoulder. He stroked Blaine's tail firmly, his other hand squeezing Blaine's ass. Blaine moaned and rutted against Kurt's body. "Please."

"Kurt." Blaine whined again, shuddering. "Kurt."

"Let go." Kurt whispered, craning his neck to kiss Blaine's furry ear. "Please." He squeezed and stroked in tandem and Blaine tensed against him.

"Kurt." Blaine gasped. Then he was sagging into Kurt, resting all his weight on the half-bunny. His body felt so nice against Kurt's.

"You smell good." Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"And you smell like…" Blaine trailed off, gulping in huge breaths of air.

"Like?" Kurt prompted.

"It's time for me to go, baby." Blaine pushed himself off the wall, detaching himself from Kurt. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed Kurt chastely on the lips.

* * *

><p>It was Monday, and that meant seeing Kurt at two. He waited outside Subway, Kurt's sandwich order in hand, for the half-bunny to come by. Blaine smiled to himself. Kurt would be happy to see him. And that was new enough to make Blaine ecstatic. He forced himself not to bounce, only dogs bounced.<p>

His leg disobeyed him, but Blaine WAS really too happy to care that much. He was going to see his mate soon.

"Blaine." Kurt's beautiful voice drifted to his ears. Blaine hopped off the bench and turned around to greet his boy. "You're here."

"I got you a sandwich." Blaine held it out to him. "It's what you ordered two Monday's ago, so I know you like it."

Kurt gave a tentative smile. "How about you don't mention things like that? Stalkery things."

Blaine cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Kurt looked at his feet. "Alright."

"Okay." Kurt took the food from Blaine.

"Care to sit?" Blaine motioned at the bench and Kurt nodded. He sat, Blaine seating himself close to his mate. "So… what else do you have to do for the day?"

"I'm done with class actually." Kurt said.

"That's cool. How was your test?"

"I think I did alright." Kurt unwrapped the sandwich. He opened it, inspecting the contents. "Wow, you really did get it right. Even down to the extra banana peppers."

"Hey, I try." Blaine shrugged with a smile. "So, tell me about what music you like?"

Kurt took a small bite, chewed, swallowed and then smiled at Blaine. "That's a loaded question. Where to begin…"

(.)

Tuesday was full of texts. It almost felt like a personal interview. Blaine kept coming up with all these questions to ask him. He'd text one and not even wait for an answer to test another.

Kurt smiled fondly as he typed out his answers. He was tempted to ask a few questions of his own, but he kind of wanted to see Blaine's face when he got his answers. Something about the way that boy's triangular eyebrows jumped up and down while he talked made conversation so much more interesting.

(.)

"Kurt." Blaine whined into his mates neck as they rutted against each other in an alcove Wednesday night. Kurt had developed a case of wandering hands since Sunday night. Maybe telling his boy he was the power holder in the relationship wasn't the best idea. Blaine felt a bit like putty in Kurt's learning hands.

Still, that HE was the first one Kurt was touching, it made him more desperate and aroused. Kurt's hand stroked his tail firmly while the other snuck under his shirt and up his back. Kurt's hands were so soft and hot. "Blaine." His mate whispered in his ear before he took the tip in his mouth. Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head and he thrust his hips faster against Kurt's.

"You're so beautiful, and amazing, and I want so much." Blaine whispered into Kurt's skin. Soon he'd get the shirt off, maybe not in public, put at some point. "Exhibitionist." Blaine chuckled.

"Shh, don't say that." Kurt let go of his ear to whisper. "Now touch my ears and tail." He ordered.

Blaine was only too happy to oblige.

(.)

Thursday saw them texting and then desperately grinding at almost ten. The picnic tables behind Kurt's building were their venue this time. Blaine flopped against Kurt's chest when they were done and Kurt had never felt more at peace.

(.)

Friday Blaine had to work on a paper due at midnight and a test. Kurt texted him a few times but stopped after Blaine said he was doing homework. Blaine was a little disappointed that Kurt didn't try to see him harder than that.

However, when he logged onto his Facebook for a much needed ten minute distraction, he had a new friend request. He accepted Kurt Hummel immediately.

(.)

Friday night Kurt told his dad about Blaine.

"How's it going out there, kiddo?" Burt had asked.

"It's good. I just got my grade on that history test. Nintey-four." Kurt announced proudly.

"That's really great kid." Burt said proudly. "How's it going besides school stuff though? You're making friends and everything right?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Definitely. My roommate is awesome and my floor's got a bunch of cool people on it. And then in class I met these three girls I like to talk to." Kurt said. Brittany and Santana were amazing entertainment any day. And Mercedes from his bio class had the most amazingly insane fashion sense. Kurt had finally worked up the nerve to ask her about it the week before and they'd barely paid attention to the teacher after. Kurt was really looking forward to getting to know her more.

"That's really good to hear, Kurt." His dad had said happily. "That's what I wanted for you out there. Good grades and friends. You don't get lost or anything right? The city isn't scaring you or anything?"

"You worry too much, Dad." Kurt laughed. "I'm fine. I'm really happy here. I really like it."

"No, Carole, I'm not going to ask him about that." Kurt heard his dad say, he was really bad at covering the receiver. "Because I'm not a nosy washerwoman… what do you mean I am?... Carole…"

"Dad…" Kurt tried to interrupt.

"Fine, I'll ask him." Burt caved. "Carole wants to know about your love life." Burt said grumpily.

Kurt blushed furiously. "Oh…" He stuttered. "I…well…"

"…Kurt?" Burt asked haltingly. "Son?"

"Ikindametsomeone." Kurt said in a rush. Fuck he'd just told his dad!

"Say that slower, what?"

Kurt took a steadying breath. "I kinda met someone, Dad." Kurt forced himself to say slowly.

"Oh." Burt inhaled sharply. "Oh."

"His name's Blaine." Kurt offered for lack of a better thing to say.

"He treating you right? No funny stuff?"

Kurt opened his mouth to deny it, but… technically Blaine had stalked him… "I'm happy, Dad." Kurt evaded. "We're not… officially dating or anything. Just… getting to know each other."

"Does he know you like him?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "He likes me too." 'Together' rang in his head. His stomach flipped in an odd mixture of bad nerves and anticipation at the thought. "We're taking it slow." Orgasms aside.

"Slow?" Burt repeated. "Okay. You keep me updated on this kid, alright?"

"Yeah." Kurt agreed wholeheartedly. It actually felt kind of nice to talk to his dad about this. Kurt smiled. "I definitely will."

* * *

><p>Puck was staying that weekend.<p>

"How come?" Kurt asked as Puck was shaving Friday night.

"Ma's got off. She doesn't like doing it, but she does need to every couple weeks. Sarah's got a lot of school stuff though, so she'll still be busy." Puck shrugged. "I'm not getting up until two and I'm only leaving to go clubbing. You wanna come bunny boy?"

"No, thanks." Kurt shook his head. He didn't like crowds, he wouldn't fair well in a club.

"Figured." Puck shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to ask though."

"Yeah." Kurt yawned. "I'm gonna take a shower and then go to bed."

"Alright, just leave the door unlocked." Puck washed the residual shaving cream off his face and put on some aftershave. "I'm going out."

"Where too?"

"Club. A couple of the guys are going. We're gonna pick up some chicks." Puck inspected his face a last time. He gave a little chuckle. "Hey, I guess you wouldn't want to go with us anyway even if you were a party animal." He stripped off his undershirt and threw it in the vague direction of his hamper. Kurt tried not to stare. It was rude. Even if Puck was attractive. "Too much boob and not enough dick for you." He winked and pulled his club shirt over his head.

"Yeah." Kurt gave a weak laugh.

"So how do I look? Fuckable?" Puck asked giving a little turn.

Kurt nearly choked on his own salvia. "Yeah." He answered finally.

"Thanks, Kurt." Puck winked. "Don't forget to keep the door open." He was gone.

Kurt took a minute to compose himself and then got his shower caddy.

(.)

At about nine on Saturday Blaine got a text from Kurt.

**From Kurt:**

**can i come over to your room?**

Blaine read the text three times before his sleep groggy mind understood it. He sat bolt upright when he comprehended.

**To Kurt:**

**of course, ill come get u. b there in ten**

Blaine dragged himself out of bed. "Morning, Mike." He mumbled on his way to the bathroom. When he got back out he looked at himself in the mirror. Maybe he should tell Kurt fifteen minutes? He got his phone to do just that.

**From Kurt:**

**actually, can u just tell me what building u live in. i want to find it myself.**

He wanted to seek Blaine out? Oh that was definitely happening.

**To Kurt:**

**thats fine babe. i live in elm, third floor, room 3512.**

With that Blaine picked up a comb. He had no idea how long it would take Kurt to find him and he wanted to look nice when his mate appeared. It was nice to be the one waiting.

(.)

It took him five minutes to find the building on the damn campus map. Despite the name only being three letters long, that wasn't the abbreviation it used on the map. When he did manage to locate it, Kurt had to take another few minutes to figure out how to get there. Then he was off.

He felt… that this was right. Puck was snoozing away in their room and he wanted to see Blaine today. He'd realized yesterday how used to seeing the half-wolf he'd gotten. Not seeing him on a day he was supposed to? That just felt wrong.

He was standing outside Blaine's door at nine thirty, last minute panicking about knocking. Blaine must have smelt him or something, because the door opened to his curly haired wolf. "Hi."

"Hi." Kurt returned shyly. "I… um… I didn't know if you'd eaten yet, so I got some Starbucks oatmeal."

Blaine smiled brightly. "I haven't eaten; I just got up a little while ago. Come in." He moved aside and Kurt stepped inside his room. "Kurt, this is my roommate Mike." He gestured at an Asian half-raven sitting at a desk. "Mike, this is my Kurt." He said it with such happiness, it made Kurt blush.

"Nice to meet you." Mike smiled. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Kurt's blush darkened.

"This one likes to talk when he's excited." Mike laughed. "I'll be out of your hair in about an hour. My mate's coming to pick me up then."

"Oh, Tina. Is she gonna bring brownies from work? Please?" Blaine begged like a little puppy. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'll ask her." Mike rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to sit outside or something?"

"No." Kurt answered quickly. He'd thought he'd be alone with Blaine, but… but he was kind of grateful that he wasn't yet. His stomach was flopping nervously at the thought. He just needed to calm down a little, get more comfortable. "You can stay. I… uh… I brought my homework actually." He pick at the strap of his bag.

"A study date?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I have a paper for Comp due on Tuesday." Kurt said. "I'm almost done but I figured I should finish it."

"Want help? I'm an English Major." Blaine offered. "And please, pick a seat." He gestured at his side of the room. The only places to sit were his desk and his bed. Kurt gulped and decided to be daring. He chose the bed.

"I'm good." Kurt declined the offer of help. "I've always been good at English."

"Okay." Blaine nodded and sat at his desk. "I guess I can work on my speech for Public Speaking." He opened his laptop.

And then it was quiet. Only the sound of clacking keyboards, the occasional whine, and breathing filled the room.

But, surprisingly, it wasn't terribly uncomfortable. Kurt guessed it helped that Blaine's bed was the most comfortable thing he'd ever been on. He wiggled a little. He suspected a Temperpedic mattress pad. He had a memory foam pillow, best. thing. ever.

Kurt was working on his conclusion when there was a knock at the door. "Mikey!" A female voice called through the door.

"Come in." Mike and Blaine both called simultaneously.

Kurt watched the door open on an Asian raven girl. She had streaks of blue in her black hair, curling around her feathers. "Hi Mike, Blaine. I brought the brownies like you asked." Then she saw Kurt on Blaine's bed. "Oh, are you Kurt?"

Kurt blushed. How did she know who he was? "Um… yeah."

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Blaine's been talking about you a lot. I wondered who the 'perfect boy' was." She smiled kindly and held out a hand to him. "I really like your ears."

"Thanks." Kurt unconsciously stroked the tip of his ear. "Um… I like your hair."

"Thanks." Tina winked. "Mikey, I think we should leave our the love mammals alone. What do you think?"

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

"Don't forget to put those in the fridge okay, Blaine." Tina said and grabbed Mike's hand. "Bye." They waltzed out.

Now he was alone with Blaine. His stomach didn't make a peep, good or bad.

"How close to done are you?" Blaine asked lightly.

Kurt glanced at his laptop. He only had to finish his conclusion. It wouldn't take him long.

But it wouldn't take him long no matter what day he did it. He could finish this whenever. The real question was whether he wanted to stall whatever was going to happen with Blaine.

He closed his laptop. "I'm done now."

Blaine smiled toothily and closed his own laptop. He stood up and stood next to where Kurt's legs hung off his bed. He held his hand out to take Kurt's computer. Kurt gave it over, watching it find a home on Blaine's desk.

Then Blaine was seated beside him on the bed. "Hi." He leaned into Kurt's side.

"Hi." Kurt's was filled with pleasant butterfly tension. "Your bed is really comfy. Is it memory foam?"

"Yeah." Blaine answered, his nose traced up Kurt's neck.

"And your building is closer to my night class than mine I think."

"It is." Blaine's lips followed the trail down that his nose had made. Kurt shivered.

"You come all the way over to my building to walk me there. That's a lot of useless walking."

"Nothing involving you is useless." Blaine said and kissed at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Kurt's heart sped up at Blaine's words and his actions.

"Kiss me?" Kurt asked and turned his face to see Blaine.

"As you wish." Blaine said seriously and kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

><p>He wasn't going to push him. Blaine was just going to kiss him, enjoy the movement of Kurt's mouth against his own. If anything else happened, it was up to Kurt to start it. They'd been down this road before and it had ended with Blaine on the floor with the wind knocked out of him.<p>

Kurt made a little whimpering noise against Blaine's lips and opened his mouth, inviting Blaine's tongue in. Blaine accepted the invitation, pushing his tongue in. Kurt tasted divine. He tasted as good as he smelled, and he smelled like forever. Blaine whined at the thought, desperately trying to taste every inch of Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine." Kurt pulled away to mumble. His hands, buried by now in Blaine's hair, pulled the half-wolf down to his neck. Blaine wasn't about to fight that. He latched onto Kurt's collar bone, barely having to push aside any fabric to do so. Wouldn't it be awesome if there wasn't any fabric at all though? Blaine slid his hands up Kurt's shirt. Blaine loved the way Kurt shivered when he touched him.

Kurt pulled away, almost entirely out of Blaine's grasp and the half-wolf sighed internally. Of course this was too good to be true. Kurt on his bed? What was he thinking asking for that?

"Move that way, I want to try lying down." Kurt said breathily, staring at the bedspread.

"Oh." Blaine's heart leapt into his throat. He quickly readjusted his position and lay down on his back, waiting for Kurt to move. Slowly Kurt crawled up him, his face ruby red and his arms shaking. His soft ears fell forward and tickled Blaine's neck. He reached up to move them, stroking from base to tip.

Kurt grunted at the contact and surged forward, capturing Blaine's lips. Immediately Blaine's hands were on Kurt's hips. "What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"You." Kurt panted and his hips twitched down. Blaine pulled Kurt so they were flush, every inch of their fronts touching. Kurt sighed pleasurably.

"How?" Blaine asked. "How do you want me? What can I do with you?"

"Kiss me." Kurt said, sliding his body against Blaine's. Blaine stopped him, hands tight on his hips, ignoring the jolts of pleasure the movement caused.

"No, HOW do you WANT me?" Blaine asked again. "Be specific."

"Blaine." Kurt whined. "Don't do that. Just kiss me like usual." Blaine sighed and caved, smoothing one hand up Kurt's back to his neck and pulling the bunny down for a kiss. He'd get Kurt to answer the question in a little while. Until then… he invaded Kurt's mouth, running his tongue along the bunny's teeth.

Kurt moaned into his mouth, his hips snapping down. Blaine immediately took the prompt, matching Kurt's thrust with one of his own. Kurt moaned again.

Such a beautiful noise. Blaine knew it was kind of clichéd to be so attached to a sex noise, but he was. Something about it, about how unrestrained Kurt was, made Blaine so much hotter. The whole situation was hot. Kurt on his bed, on top of him, kissing him desperately and thrusting his hips. Blaine shivered violently, heat surging through him. The only thing that could make this better was losing clothes.

Kurt's hands snuck up his shirt, pushing it up inch by inch. Blaine laughed softly. "Do you want my shirt off baby?"

Kurt's already flushed face got darker, and his pupils dilated further. That would be a yes. Blaine sat up, making Kurt kneel, knees on either side of Blaine's hips. Locking eyes with his mate Blaine slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Kurt's mouth dropped open just a little. Blaine knew going to the gym was a good idea.

Suddenly Kurt's hands were on him, roaming all over his chest, fingers tracing the contours of his muscles. "Like it?" Blaine asked cockily.

"Shh you." Kurt snapped but there was no heat behind it. His fingers circled Blaine's nipples and Blaine shivered. "You like it too." Kurt whispered and ran his thumb over the bud. Blaine's head fell back and he gasped. Kurt did it again, firmer this time and Blaine's hips snapped up.

"Oh." Kurt gave a gasp of his own. He ground down, his ass rubbing against Blaine's erection. Blaine howled softly. Kurt did it again, swiping his thumbs across Blaine's nipples at the same time. This time Blaine's howl was loud.

"Kurt." Blaine gasped, snapping his hips up uncontrollably.

"I like you like this." Kurt rolled his ass harder and faster, raking his nails down Blaine's chest. Blaine's arms gave out and he was flat on his back, Kurt writhing above him. They met thrust for thrust, Kurt's hands roaming all over Blaine's chest. Blaine's hands found Kurt's hips, slipping further back with each thrust until he was cupping Kurt's ass in one hand and his tail in the other.

Blaine thrust up harder, pulling Kurt down at the same time. He was going to come like this. He just needed a little more. He squeezed Kurt's tail, running his other hand up and down Kurt's quivering thigh. Only a little more, he could feel it building up behind his stomach. Such a delicious tension.

Kurt leaned down and licked Blaine's nipple in one bold move. "KURT!" Blaine screeched and he was coming hard in his pants. He'd ruined so many pairs of underwear lately.

Kurt whined, no doubt feeling the pulsing of Blaine's dick as he shot his load. He ground down harder. It was too much on Blaine's oversensitive cock.

"Shh, baby, stop for a second." Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tighter, trying to discourage him from moving.

"Blaine." Kurt whined, rocking a little, still clearly wound tight.

Blaine gulped in a lungful of air and rolled Kurt off him. He stretched out next to the boy, running a hand down his chest. "Let me help you." He lovingly kissed Kurt's cheek and rubbed just above the waistband of Kurt's skinny jeans. "Kurt, let me help you." He begged, fingering at the button. He was tired and sated, but he still WANTED so much. He wanted it all with Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes and looked away. "Okay." He said softly.

"Hey." Blaine took his chin and turned his head. He kissed Kurt's lips softly. "Whatever you want. Always whatever YOU want." He kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Yes." Kurt said and nodded slightly. "Please."

Blaine kissed him once more and popped the button of Kurt's jeans. He checked Kurt's face and saw only anticipation so he let his gaze focus entirely on the strain of Kurt's cock. He unzipped the jeans, thoroughly enjoying Kurt's relieved sigh and the way his cock sprang out of the opening.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and reached to pull Kurt's cock out of his boxers. Kurt's entire body tensed at his touch, his breath hissing out of him quickly. "Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned. "Keep going."

"Okay." Blaine said and tugged gently. Kurt shuddered and writhed. Blaine tightened his fist and pulled again, running his thumb over the head. Kurt keened high in his throat.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine mumbled into the skin of Kurt's neck. It felt so right to be close to his mate like this. Too hold Kurt's cock in his hand, the silky smoothness of it turning Blaine on even more. If he hadn't come already he'd be wanting to by now.

"More." Kurt whined, thrusting his hips up into Blaine's fist. Who was he to disobey? Blaine's strokes got harder and faster and it made Kurt lose it. He was whining and writhing and falling apart in seconds. "More." He ordered in his wrecked voice.

"Greedy aren't you?" Blaine chuckled and squeezed his hand even tighter. His other hand stroked Kurt's ear.

"Blaine… I'm so…" Kurt trailed off. "I wan… more." He had his eyes closed so tight.

Blaine bit into his collar and Kurt screamed. He did it again, inducing a similar result. Still, Kurt was writhing and moaning, not coming. Blaine scooted up a little, pulled on Kurt's ear so he was face to face with his lover. "Open your eyes, Kurt."

Kurt whined and obeyed. "Blaine."

"Come, Kurt." Blaine said, eyes locked with Kurt. "Let go."

"BLAINE!" Kurt screeched and came all over his chest and Blaine's hand.

Blaine stroked him through it, latching onto his lips to swallow Kurt's pants. Soon Kurt wriggled away from his hand, oversensitive, and the kisses turned lazy. "You're so good." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. "Amazing."

"Thank you." Kurt laughed. "I try."

"It works." Blaine smiled and rested their foreheads together. "We should get cleaned up."

"Okay." Kurt nodded.

Blaine kissed him one more time and then rolled off his bed. He quickly wet a washcloth and tossed it to Kurt. "I'm just gonna change out of these pants, dear, okay?" Kurt made an affirmative noise from the bed. Grabbing a pair of sweats Blaine went into the bathroom to quickly clean his come off.

He was back beside the bed, climbing in next to Kurt, in five minutes. He laid an arm over Kurt's chest, snuggling up to his mate's side. "Hi."

"Hi." Kurt returned and rolled to face him.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Blaine whispered.

"No." Kurt shook his head.

"Lay with me?"

Kurt kissed him. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"I told you, I didn't kidnap him." Kurt woke to Blaine's voice. When did he fall asleep? "I'm still not gonna tell you what building I'm in, you'd probably bomb it."<p>

Kurt was alone in the bed, facing the wall. He rolled over groggily. Blaine was pacing in front of him. "Come back here." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine turned to him. "Good morning, sweetheart." He said softly and came over to pet his head gently. "Give me five minutes."

"Okay." Kurt yawned and closed his eyes again.

"He's fine. Perfectly fine." Blaine said. "And now he's awake, so I'm hanging up on you now." Kurt heard the decisive snap of a phone being shut but was too sleepy to care. Blaine was crawling in next to him soon after.

Kurt wriggled over, fisting Blaine's shirt in his hands. "Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Puck." Blaine answered. "I hope you don't mind I answered your phone. The ringing woke me up and I answered it before I remembered that was rude."

"Oh." Kurt nodded, nuzzling Blaine's chest. The boy smelled so good. The bed was so comfortable. "That's nice."

"Kurt." Blaine fondly petted his ear, rubbing it between his fingers at the tip.

Then everything caught up and Kurt sat bolt upright. "You were talking to Puck? You answered my phone?"

Blaine stayed down, reaching for his waist. "I'm sorry for overstepping my bounds; I did it without thinking and won't do it again if it really offends you. As for the talking to Puck thing, he was the one who called." Blaine shrugged. "He's worried about you. Thinks I kidnapped you and am holding you hostage."

"Obviously you aren't." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Have you talked to him about us? Really talked to him?" Blaine finally succeeded in getting his hips and pulling him down. He shifted until he was lying comfortably in Blaine's arms.

"Not since last week. We've been avoiding it honestly." Kurt answered.

"Well I think you should."

"And tell him what?" Kurt asked. "I told him we're both doing this, what else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." Blaine sighed. "I guess that I'm not really what he thinks."

"He thinks you're a stalker, and Blaine…" Kurt sighed. "Let's face it. You were totally stalking me. I'm the one who fell for the creepy thing. We're both freaky." Blaine was his stalker and he'd been reeled in. That wasn't a healthy way to start things, yet here he was, waking up with a boy after having his first handjob. Here he was in a weird relationship with his stalker.

"Kurt…" Blaine started. He shook his head.

"What?" Kurt asked, curious.

Blaine took a deep breath, his expanding chest raising Kurt up an inch. "I'm not what you think I am either."

"What?" Kurt asked. What did that mean?

"How to explain this? Kurt, I…"

"Blaine," Kurt sat up and turned to face him. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"You're my mate." Blaine spat out. "Kurt. You're my mate forever and I knew that before I even knew your name."

Kurt stared blankly at him.

"I know that's just a weird thing to say, but that's HONESTLY the only reason I went after you like I did. I'm not really the type of person who would stalk someone, but… but I was just hit with this knowledge that you're my mate forever and I didn't even know you're name. I just… I just wanted to find you. I had your scent so I followed my nose and then when I found I just… I don't know. I already knew you were mine and you looked so freaked out I just wanted to comfort you and… and this weird dynamic just sort of happened, and I'm sorry it happened so weird. Please don't get up."

But Kurt was already up, off the bed and backing away from this outpouring of emotion he'd never seen before. Blaine was being so intense, it was freaking him out. His legs itched to run.

"Please, Kurt." Blaine reached for him, sliding off the bed.

Kurt panicked. He ran.

(.)

Blaine watched him go and felt his heart breaking. The door closed heavily and Blaine didn't follow. His knees gave out and he sat down hard on the ground. The pain in his ass much less than the pain in his chest.

(.)

He was at approaching his door when he realized he'd left all his things in Blaine's room. His phone, his wallet, his school ID, his laptop, his homework. Everything.

He contemplated turning back but… 'my mate forever' played in his head, added to that track 'together' was on.

Kurt hung his head and opened his door. He saw Puck before the other boy saw him. He put his hands up as Puck stood up. "I don't want to hear it right now." Kurt said and walked into the room. He grabbed a change of clothes and his shower caddy. "I'll talk to you later, but just… leave me alone right now." He opened the bathroom door and closed it before Puck could talk.

He locked his suitemate's door to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He refused to think as he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the steaming water. He didn't need to think right now, thinking would just be confusing.

His heart didn't want to listen to the sage advice of his brain however. While he was mindlessly shampooing his hair one hand trailed down to his stomach, tracing over the spots his come had been.

"Blaine." Kurt mumbled. "What are you doing to me?" he sagged against the wall.

"Mate forever." Kurt said it out loud, tasted it on his tongue. "Together." He tried.

It was SO much. "He wants so much from me." Kurt choked out. "SO much."

He was so tempted to just sink to the shower floor, but he didn't want to touch it. He knew what HE did in the shower, his suitemates probably did too. Sitting in come residue was not high on his to do list.

Kurt groaned. 'Mate forever', another groan. 'Together'.

His head was buzzing. This influx of information, everything that Blaine had said. What was he supposed to do with it?

Blaine had just admitted so much to him. Told him how invested he was in this, how much he banked on it. It made Kurt's head spin.

He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and off his ears. "This changes everything." Kurt said to himself. He picked up his conditioner and worked it into his hair and down his ears, ignoring the slight trill of pleasure that went through him.

How was he supposed to act around Blaine now? He definitely had to see him again to get his stuff back at the very least. What was he supposed to do then? Now that everything was different?

He was so confused.

* * *

><p>When he got out of the shower Puck was waiting for him. He turned around in his desk chair and just stared at Kurt.<p>

"What?" Kurt asked, irritated.

"I know you don't have to tell me anything, but leave a note at least dude. I woke up and you were gone, no one knew where you went and you didn't answer your phone." Puck glared.

"I'm sorry I went to hang out with my boyfriend without telling you!" Kurt snapped. Then his eyes widened. He'd never called Blaine that before…

"He's your boyfriend now?" Puck asked. "You're dating your fucking stalker? Listen, dude, that's fucking sick. I remember what that guy did to you just a few weeks ago." Puck laughed derisively once. "I feel like a fucking parent, keeping tabs on you like this. God, I do this for my sister."

Kurt deflated and went to sit at his own desk chair. "Look, Puck. I really am sorry I made you worry." Puck raised an eyebrow so Kurt rolled his eyes. "I mean it. I fell asleep at Blaine's, otherwise I would have answered my phone."

"So you're sleeping there now? You were still here when I came in at four last night."

"I woke up around eight and decided to visit him." Kurt explained. "We fell asleep after I was over. Your phone calls woke Blaine up so he answered."

"But why are you doing this Kurt? Why are you being this close to a guy that obviously has personal privacy issues?"

"I don't know." Kurt admitted. "I like him." It felt so nice to say that. "But…"

"But?" Puck prompted.

Kurt sagged against his chair. "He told me why he started stalking me today, and I don't know what to do with that information. It's just so much. He's asking so much out of me and I…" Kurt trailed off.

"I don't think I'm the one you want to be talking to, Kurt." Puck said simply. "Whenever you talk about this guy all I can picture is you crying because he sexually assaulted you."

Kurt whined softly. Puck turned back around in his chair.

Feeling utterly defeated and no less confused than before, Kurt dragged himself onto his bed.

"For what it's worth," Puck said a while later. "If he makes you happy, I can try and over look it."

(.)

"I might have scared him off for good this time." Blaine told Wes pitifully over Skype. "He hasn't even tried to come back for his stuff and its Monday."

"Have you tried to find him again?" Wes asked, focused entirely on Blaine for once, instead of doing something else at the same time.

"No." Blaine admitted. He'd been too afraid to see Kurt. Too afraid of the hurt that was already eating his being away to intensive on sight of the half-bunny.

"Well then how do you know you didn't just panic him by telling him too much?" Wes asked. "You basically just told this boy you've been on good terms with for two weeks that you're planning on spending forever with him. That you're in love with him."

"I don'… I do love him." Blaine had been about to deny it, but what was the point. He'd been in love with Kurt since he met him. Now he just knew the boy better, knew how amazing and deserving of love he was. Now he knew consciously what he must have figured out subconsciously. "And now he's gone."

"Don't lose hope, Blaine. It's unattractive. Have you even shaved since Saturday, I can see scruff all on your face. You hate scruff."

"It's itchy." Blaine admitted and scratched his chin. "But I can't look in the mirror without thinking about him. I can't do anything without thinking about him, but mirrors are worse for some reason." Blaine shrugged.

"That sucks man. I can't say I've been there." Wes said. "You should still try to shave. Don't let your hygiene go because you're depressed. When you see him again, and I really think you will, you'll regret it if you stink."

"I've showered Wes, I'm not an animal!" Blaine protested.

"You say as your wolf ears perk up." Wes deadpanned. "The tails probably going to I imagine."

"Fuck you." Blaine flipped him the bird.

"I love you too, Blaine." Wes smirked. "Seriously though, neglecting necessities won't go well for you during your big reunion."

"You're so fucking dramatic Wes."

"I am a theatre major." Wes winked. "And look at you; you're not whining and raining depression anymore. You're cheerfully being rude like your usual asshole self."

"I'm not an asshole."

"No, you just want to fuck them."

"You seriously suck, you know that."

"Again, describing yourself."

"Wes, go fuck a damn tree!"

"You fuck a tree!"

"I hate you."

"I hate YOU."

"I feel better." Blaine panted and gave a weak smile.

"Good." Wes smiled back. "You ready to take a shower and shave; I swear I can smell you from Chicago. I know you were lying about actually being clean."

"You know me too well, human." Blaine chuckled.

"I try." Wes shrugged. "It'll be alright I promise you. You said he's your mate, and from what I understand he seems to like you. He'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?" Blaine asked, depression creeping in just a little.

"Then it'll still be okay." Wes promised. "No go shower you filthy cur."

"Screw you." Blaine laughed.

"Only in your dreams, Balto." And with that Wes signed off.

Blaine shook his head and closed his laptop. He actually HADN'T showered since Friday night before he went to sleep, he probably was a little rank by now. He grabbed his shower things and his robe.

The hot water would feel nice.

(.)

Kurt really needed his fucking laptop, and everything else, but mainly his laptop. He needed that paper before his 8:30 Tuesday class.

For some reason he'd expected Blaine to approach him. He'd expected Blaine to seek him out and make everything make more sense. When that didn't happen…

Kurt really needed his fucking laptop.

(.)

Blaine hated the smell of shaving cream. It smelled disgusting. To counteract that he usually opened his aftershave and took a whiff of it every once in a while to keep the nasty shaving cream smell out of his nose.

When he was doing this he couldn't smell anything else.

When he was doing this he couldn't even be bothered to try.

There was a knock at the door.

Blaine rolled his eyes and washed the little bit of shaving cream he'd gotten onto his hand off to go answer the door. He pulled it open without checking the peep hole.

"Kurt?"

* * *

><p>"Hi." Kurt's heart was beating almost out of his chest.<p>

"Hi." Blaine said. Fuck this was awkward. "Come in." Blaine choked and stepped back, holding the door open.

He had scruff. Fuck he looked so sexy with scruff. "Okay." Kurt returned and took a step inside.

"You left your stuff here." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. This was SO awkward…

"Yeah." He agreed, he didn't have anything else to say.

"Um…" Blaine went to his desk, skirting around Kurt so they didn't touch at all when he passed by. "I put it all over here."

"Thanks." Kurt tried to smile but his mouth only twitched. Blaine held out his bag and Kurt took it without touching him. "Thank you." Kurt said again. He shifted from one foot to the other for a few seconds. "Well, bye." He ran out the door.

Again.

(.)

Blaine watched him go, his heart going to pieces.

Again.

…

No, not again. Blaine shook his head and stormed after him.

(.)

Kurt made it around the corner before he froze. He couldn't do this again. He couldn't do it. He turned around and ran back.

(.)

They met in the middle, almost running each other over.

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and held tight. Blaine felt a tension leave his body. Hope replaced it. "Don't leave me." Blaine whispered softly.

"Okay." Kurt agreed, his voice just as quiet.

"We need to talk about this I think." Blaine breathed in the scent of his boy, his mate, his lover. Forever.

"Yeah." Kurt pulled back. "We really do."

"Will you take a walk with me?" Blaine asked, offering his hand.

"Of course." Kurt's warm hand filled his own.

(.)

They were still holding hands when they got outside. "How was class today?" Blaine asked.

"Good. Mercedes had lunch with me. I really like her." Kurt answered, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"That's awesome." Blaine smiled at him. He brought Kurt's hand up to his lips and kissed it, just like in the old time movies. Kurt bit his lip.

Blaine let his hand down and they swung it between them like a pendulum. Except for the tension, it was really nice to be walking hand in hand with a boy. Not having to worry about what people would think was a giant bonus.

"Why did you run away?" Blaine asked finally.

Kurt inhaled sharply. Jumping right into he saw. "I don't know." Kurt answered. "I think I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Kurt bit his lip again. "How much you want of me." He answered after some time.

"I want whatever you'll give me." Blaine gave him that charming smile and Kurt gulped.

"You're ACCEPT whatever I give you." Kurt corrected him. "You WANT everything from me."

Blaine looked down, caught. "I love you."

He'd guessed it, figured that it was what Blaine meant by his confession, but… but to actually HEAR it? Kurt's heart skipped. No one but his parents had ever said that to him, and this was in no way a similar situation. He didn't know what to say. "Oh."

"I've come on to you really intensely since we met. That day I got a whiff of your scent, and I knew. It was love at first scent. It happens sometimes, my uncle… but that's not important. What's important was that I was half-in love with you before I even knew your name. I got carried away trying to find you and know you I guess. I'm sorry I ever scared you."

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted softly. "I understand that part… I… I GET that. I really do."

"Then…?" Blaine looked confused.

"I've never had somebody want me before, Blaine. I'm a virgin… well I guess I'm not technically anymore, but that's a viewpoint debate I'm not going to get into right now. Back to the point." Kurt shook his head a little too clear it and get back on track. "I've never had THIS before." He swung their hands for emphasis. "You were my first kiss you know. I'd kissed a girl once before, but it was only half her mouth and once. I missed her cheek." Kurt laughed breathlessly at that. That had been an embarrassing day. "Everything is new to me.

"And then you've come on so strong. It's… disorientating to go from nothing to everything in the space of a day."

"You've been handling it beautifully." Blaine interjected.

"That's debatable, but, again, not the point." Kurt took a breath to center himself. "The point of my whole statement is that I'm sorry. I've run away from you a lot. At the beginning it was justifiable, you were being a creep. But now… now that we're something…" Kurt laughed. "now that I've called you my 'boyfriend' to Puck and told my dad about you, running away isn't right."

Blaine's entire expression lit up. "You called me your boyfriend?"

"In a minute." Kurt held up a finger to silence him. "Let me finish this." He took another breath, just to get the rest out in one go. "I told you to chase me, and you did. You did it so fucking well." One more breath, that's all it would take. "I… I think you… I saw you today, I really only meant to get my stuff, but then I saw you and I just… I was going to run away again but I don't want to, not really because, even if your intensity and want does scare me… Blaine, you caught me and I don't want you to let go."

Blaine gaped at him. But then he closed his mouth and stopped walked. He wrapped his free arm around Kurt's waist and looked up into his eyes. "I won't." Blaine promised. "I'll hold on as long as you want me."

"I want you." Kurt admitted. "So fucking much."

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt's forehead down to his. His nostrils flared. "You asked me what you smelled like once, do you remember?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered.

"You smell like my forever." Blaine admitted. Then he kissed him.

* * *

><p>Two Months Later…<p>

"Next holiday you're visiting my family, you know that right?" Blaine said as he checked his flight information again.

"Yup." Kurt nodded. "I know." He was perched behind Blaine in Blaine's desk chair, sitting on the backrest. It was a tight fit, but he loved the closeness of it. He rested his head on Blaine's curls. "You know it's not going to change since the last time you looked at it."

"Hey, you never know, it might." Blaine shrugged. "Wanna look up the directions from my house to yours?"

"You haven't yet?" Kurt frowned.

"I don't have your address, dear." Blaine admitted. He pulled up Google maps. Kurt reached around him and typed his address into the appropriate bar. "And…" Blaine typed his in. "Oh lovely, four hour drive."

"I knew that already." Kurt nuzzled Blaine's head. "I've looked up Lima to Chicago."

"Shush you." Blaine snapped without any real threat behind it.

"I'll have a whole week of sneaking you into my bed." Kurt mumbled. There was no way Burt was going to allow them to sleep in the same room; they'd have to be ninjas.

"We get a whole month without school to worry about." Blaine pointed out.

"Which wouldn't be as good without my week of cuddles." Kurt nuzzled Blaine for emphasis.

"Agreed." Blaine said. "Hold tight, I'm turning around." Blaine announced. Kurt braced himself so he wouldn't fall and Blaine turned, kneeling in the chair to face him. "We'll have two weeks without each other though."

"And that's gonna suck." Kurt pouted, hoping Blaine would kiss it away. "I expect daily 'good morning' texts at the very least."

"You'll get so much more than that." Blaine smirked and leaned in to kiss away Kurt's pout. Kurt smiled, he loved getting his way. "I love you."

"That too, I want those daily." Kurt smiled and kissed him.

"Multiple times." Blaine nodded sagely. "Whatever you want."

Kurt hummed happily and kissed Blaine again. The half-wolf's mouth was one of his favorite physical things about his boyfriend. The things he could do with it… Kurt shuddered. He'd had his first blowjob a few weeks prior, and he'd been hooked since.

Speaking of his dick, there it was… Kurt kissed a little harder, moaning lowly. Blaine responded nicely, pressing closer. The heat of his body between Kurt's legs made him more aroused. Kurt grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt and pulled him even closer.

"Somebody's horny today." Blaine pulled away to chuckle.

"Stop complaining, you're always a horny dog." Kurt pulled him back to his mouth.

"Not a dog." Blaine mumbled.

"Dog, wolf, whatever." Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine away gently so he could stand. "Um…" Now that he was standing he was nervous.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, putting his hands on Kurt's waist. "What can I do with you?"

That was a question he'd been posed a lot. Blaine always did what he asked, never pushed him too hard for more. More… Kurt's cock throbbed. His head fell forward onto Blaine's shoulder. Lately he'd been thinking more and more about full penetrative sex, about what it would feel like to have Blaine in him, moving and thrusting. Kurt whined in the back of his throat. It was what his dreams were full of. Kurt on his back, legs over Blaine's shoulders, being pounded gently into the mattress. He whined again, shifting. "What do you want, baby?"

"Fuck me." Kurt whispered, eyes shut tight and face burning. "Please."

Blaine gasped, his fingers tightening just a little. "You sure?" Blaine asked, his voice was shaking.

Was he sure? Kurt thought, was he really sure to lose his last bit of virginity? He imagined Blaine fucking him, stretching that part of him, and his cock pulsed almost painfully. "Yes." Kurt whimpered. "So ready."

"Okay." Blaine pulled his head up, pushed his hair back, and kissed his forehead. "Take your shirt off and lay down, I'll get the stuff." He kissed Kurt gently.

Ignoring the butterflies flitting around his insides, Kurt did as told. He lay back, his bare skin in contact with Blaine's soft sheets. Kurt closed his eyes. He'd been jerking off lately to thoughts of this. Until last week he'd been too afraid to touch himself there, but then… Kurt's pants were too tight. He popped open the button and undid the zipper.

"Getting a head start, I see." Blaine whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Kurt's side. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine hovering over him. He watched his boyfriend put a bottle of lube and a condom on a shelf he'd fashioned for his headboard. The way Blaine's skin moved over his muscles was entrancing. He'd watched that arm move so many times, let it be the thing that set him over the edge so many times. He'd imagined the movement when he'd finally stuck his fingers up himself, groaning at the ideas racing around his head.

"Kiss me." Kurt begged. Everything about this was making him hot and nervous, and they hadn't even started yet.

"I love you." Blaine whispered and then his tongue was invading Kurt's mouth, licking at his teeth and swirling around his own tongue. Kurt moaned. Hot hands traced down his sides, thumbs flicking at his nipples a few times.

"More." Kurt whimpered, clutching desperately at Blaine's bare back.

"As you wish." Blaine said and lapped at Kurt's nipples.

The contact made him moan, but the words made him laugh. "You're not Westley." Kurt laughed away some butterflies. "You tiny little freak."

"You know you love me." Blaine winked at him. "You're nervous, baby." Blaine's fingers traced his quivering stomach.

"I don't want to be bad at this." Kurt admitted.

"It doesn't matter if you are or aren't. I'm going to love you forever." Blaine kissed his cheek, trailed his fingers in a spiral down Kurt's hairline. "By the end of that we'll both be gods in bed."

"Do not talk about god while I'm half naked." Kurt glared, but he couldn't put much heat behind it. His heat was focused elsewhere. Namely between his legs in his too tight pants.

"Oh, half naked. Have to fix that." Blaine kissed down his chest, dipping his tongue into Kurt's belly button and making the half-bunny squirm. In a well practiced gesture Blaine snaked his hand down the back of Kurt's pants and gently pulled his tail through the hole. Then he pealed the skinny jeans down Kurt's thighs, taking the underwear with it.

Kurt flushed. He'd never been totally naked with Blaine before. Usually one half of him was clothed. "You're beautiful." Blaine whispered reverently, stroking his burning hands all the way up Kurt's body from toe to head. Kurt whimpered.

"You have clothes on." Kurt mumbled. He didn't want to be the only one naked. It made his flock of butterflies freak out.

"Good point, baby." Blaine knelt and undid his pants. He pulled them and his underwear down in one go, kicking them off the rest of the way as he climbed up Kurt. His cock was intimidating. Kurt was going to have that in him. "Shh, it's alright." Blaine laid himself down flush on top of Kurt. So much skin it made him dizzy. His nails dug into Blaine's back and he rocked up.

"Blaine."

Blaine thrust his hips down, rubbing their cocks together deliciously. Kurt moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. He kissed Blaine's neck, sucking a spot just at his hairline.

One of Blaine's hands snuck between them and curled around his cock. Kurt gasped, curling into Blaine. He wanted him closer, touching him absolutely everywhere. A leg wrapped around Blaine's calf, locking him in place. He wasn't allowed to leave him like this.

"I'm not going to leave you." Blaine told him. "I promise I won't leave."

"What?" Kurt panted.

"You were mumbling, asking me not to leave." Blaine kissed his mouth. "I won't ever leave you."

"I was… mumbling?" Kurt gasped mindlessly. He hadn't known he was doing that.

"Yeah." Blaine rolled his hips down. "You do that a lot actually."

"I do?" What if it annoyed Blaine? What if that made him want to leave.

"Yeah." Blaine stroked Kurt's ears gently. "It's starting to worry me actually. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

Kurt groaned. Why wouldn't he want to do this? He wanted Blaine. He needed Blaine. "I want you."

Blaine let his head rest on Kurt's shoulder. "But do you want to have sex right now? Or do you need me to love you?"

"Why can't you do both?" Kurt questioned and pulled Blaine in tighter. There was no way he was going to let Blaine leave him.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt admitted. Blaine's eyes grew huge.

"That's… that's the first time you…" Blaine claimed his mouth, invading it and making Kurt rut up helplessly. "I'll make you feel so good, baby."

"I want you too." Kurt relaxed against the mattress.

Blaine reached up and grabbed the lube. This was it, this was the moment. Kurt bent his legs, planting his feet near his ass. Blaine looked so good between them.

"Just… remember to relax." Blaine instructed and slathered lube on his fingers.

"I'll try." Kurt said with a pant. He spread his legs a little more. Blaine's cool fingers traced around his hole and he gasped, squirming away. "Cold."

"I'm sorry." Blaine apologized. His unlubed hand wound around Kurt's erection, pumping a few times.

Kurt gasped. "More, Blaine."

"I'll get there, I promise." Blaine kissed his inner thigh, sucking a mark there. "Just be patient."

Kurt just writhed. Cool fingers spiraled around his entrance while Blaine stroked firmly. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head. This felt so nice, so hot. It made his insides flutter pleasantly. If only Blaine would slip his finger in…

"You're nervous again." Blaine whispered against his thigh.

"I'm excited." Kurt said, it was mostly true. He was about to do something new, of course he was nervous. "I haven't done this before. Have you?"

"Yes." Blaine said and sunk his mouth down on him. Kurt keened and his hips shot up. He still wasn't used to that. Blaine was prepared for it though.

"Who…when?" Kurt gasped out.

"Old boyfriend." Blaine answered and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. He tongued the slit and slipped his finger in.

Kurt whined and twitched, he didn't know which way to move his hips. "When?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Blaine slid his finger out slowly and sucked gently at Kurt's tip.

"I…" Kurt trailed off. Why did he want to know? Why was he asking now, when Blaine had his finger up his ass? "I don't know."

Blaine crooked his finger up. "Your it for me, Kurt." Blaine told him. "The only one."

"But you found me by accident." Kurt cried. "You might not have so easily and then… and then if you hadn't got my scent we wouldn't be here and I just… how am I supposed to believe you won't find somebody who smells better and leave me?"

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed. He kissed Kurt's cock again and stretched up Kurt's body. His finger didn't leave his ass, which Kurt was grateful for. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take that level of abandonment. "I LOVE you. I know you understand that. You're evading right now. What are you really afraid of?"

Kurt clutched him and panted. What was he really freaking out about? Blaine wiggled his finger and it made Kurt moan loudly. What was making him act so weird? The finger crooked up JUST right and Kurt screamed.

"Shh, you're so good." Blaine whispered into his neck. "Now tell me why you're freaking out."

Kurt gulped in air, he wanted Blaine to do THAT again. "More." He whined.

"Tell me." Blaine ordered.

"I'm scared." Kurt tested it out as he bared down on Blaine's finger.

"I know."

Kurt closed his eyes. Having a finger up his ass wasn't very conducive to thinking, but he forced his brain to work. Blaine removed his finger and Kurt moaned a protest. "Shh, baby, relax." He pumped Kurt's cock a few time and the half-bunny whined.

No, he had to think…

Two fingers appeared at his entrance, pushing in a little. It burned, but… but such a terrifyingly good burn.

Kurt's eyes shot open. "I know why I'm afraid now."

Blaine crooked his fingers up into that magical spot. "Why?"

"Because I love you, and I'm giving you everything now." Kurt closed his eyes and sucked in air through his nose. "After this… I'm yours completely."

"Commitment does seem to scare you dear." Blaine laughed and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

"Your ridiculous." Kurt rolled his eyes, but the snip was lost when Blaine scissored his fingers and made Kurt groan.

"We have the oddest conversations." Blaine switched his attention to the other nipple. "If your mine I'm yours. I'm giving you my everything too."

Kurt made himself relax, to allow the stretch Blaine was trying to make. "I love you." Kurt mumbled. "Forever."

Blaine pushed in a third finger and Kurt whined. "It'll be okay." Blaine kissed the tears that had gathered around Kurt's eyes. "Relax love."

"I'm trying."

"And you're doing so well." Blaine kissed him and pumped at his cock, he'd gotten a little soft at the pain. Blaine's fingers stretched apart and it felt like he was going to be ripped open. Kurt clutched at Blaine's back and hitched his legs over Blaine's shoulders. The burn of that stretch distracted him from the burn in his ass. "Are you ready?"

Kurt exhaled, forcibly relaxing all his muscles. This was really it, the only thing he had left to give. After this, he was Blaine's. After this he would be forever connected to him. It scared him, knowing that this was the rest of his life, but he wanted it so much more than he was willing to let it frighten him. "Yes."

Blaine sighed, a tension in his arms Kurt hadn't even noticed leaving him. Blaine got the lube and the condom off his shelf. He ripped open the wrapper quickly and rolled on the condom. Maybe one day Kurt would ask him to leave it off… Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head at the thought of Blaine coming in him. Not today though, today wasn't about that…

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said and slipped in. The stretch was so much stronger than just fingers, the burning almost too much. Kurt couldn't even gasp, he had no air left.

Blaine pushed in more, until he bottomed out. "Kurt." He sounded so wrecked. That noise turned Kurt on so much. He wiggled, needing Blaine to make more noise. Blaine moaned and pushed his hips down.

"AH, BLAINE!" Kurt screeched. He'd just pressed his dick into Kurt's prostate. That was so much more contact than a finger.

Blaine took that as permission to move, pulling out enough to push back firmly. Kurt writhed. He bent his knees, brought his calves flush with Blaine's back and pulled himself up onto Blaine's cock. Fuck he was such a bottom. This felt so good.

Blaine thrust into him, holding his legs apart and bending him in half to kiss him. "Blaine." Kurt breathed and sucked Blaine's tongue into his mouth. It tasted so good. He keened on a particularly firm thrust. "Fuck."

"Love you." Blaine said into his mouth. "So much."

"Me too." Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's ears.

Blaine pushed in harder. It was hard to breath folded in half, but Kurt didn't care. Pleasure was coursing through his system, coiling behind his navel and tightening his balls. "More." Kurt begged.

Blaine sped up, reached a hand up to grab at Kurt's. He twined their fingers together and pressed Kurt into the mattress. Kurt moaned and tried to shift his hips closer, tried to match Blaine's thrusts. His thighs were BURNING, but he wanted it SO much.

He panted, quick little inhales and exhales, unable to really get anymore air into his system. He needed more, just a bit more. His fingers dug into Blaine's ear, stroking and kneading. Blaine gasped and thrust harder. He was hitting against Kurt's prostate and it was so fucking good.

"I love your noises." Blaine whispered, sucking desperately on his neck.

Noises? He was making noises?

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." Kurt heard himself chant. A high pitched moan tore out of his throat. He WAS making noises!

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed and his entire body constricted. He tightened around Blaine's cock, felt the throb of it. "So close."

"Kurt." Blaine whined and sunk his teeth into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt lost it, coming hard all over his chest, Blaine's name on his lips.

Blaine groaned, thrusting into Kurt again and again. "Fuck, you're amazing." Blaine was shaking, absolutely vibrating. It was the sexiest thing Kurt had ever seen, and he NEEDED to kiss him. He pulled Blaine down and devoured his mouth, sucking on his tongue and licking his teeth, biting Blaine's lips. "You taste like forever." Kurt whispered into Blaine's mouth, opening his eyes to stare into his boyfriend's.

"Wha…?" Blaine's eyes snapped open. "I… Kurt." He moaned and came, thrusting still into Kurt's pliant body.

"I love you." Kurt kissed into his skin.

Blaine gasped in lungfuls of air and collapsed against Kurt. "You're beautiful." Blaine managed.

"And your heavy my love." Kurt laughed. "I can't really breath."

"Oh." Blaine laughed and pulled out. Kurt felt empty, but when Blaine rolled off he couldn't care as much. His entire body burned. He sank into the mattress, utterly unable to move. He was cold though.

"Cuddle me." Kurt panted. Blaine laughed and threw an arm over him, slithering up to his side.

"You're such a cuddle whore, babe." Blaine sucked on his shoulder gently.

"Did you get something to clean us up?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine sat up and pulled off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trashcan by his desk. He got a washcloth on his shelf and wiped the come off Kurt. When he was done with that he collapsed next to Kurt, throwing an arm over Kurt's chest and hooking a leg over his.

"I'm tired now." Kurt admitted.

"Me too." Blaine yawned. He reached down and got the comforter. "We'll wake up later to eat, let's sleep now."

Kurt opened his eyes, when did he close them? "Brilliant plan." His lids slid shut again and he didn't try to open them. Blaine snuggled closer and Kurt had never felt better.


End file.
